Mon Neko
by Evy22
Summary: Tsukino Akane est une jeune lycéenne et son monde bascule lorsqu'elle se réveille avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Succession de OneShot (R-18).
1. Tsukino Akane

**Je ne possède rien d'autre que mon OC, l'image de l'histoire n'est pas pourvue de droit.**

* * *

 **Tsukino Akane**

Le soleil brilla et ses rayons traversèrent la fenêtre pour venir se poser sur le corps d'une jeune adolescente, couchée elle-même sur son bureau en pleine classe. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, Akane somnola comme tous les jours devant le cours de Mr. Iwamoto et comme à chaque fois, ce dernier n'hésita pas à la sortir brusquement de sa rêverie et de l'humilier au passage.

 **\- Mademoiselle Tsukino !** Cria-t-il en claquant sa baquette contre le bureau d'Akane.

 **\- Hein ?!** Elle se redressa précipitamment en regardant son entourage, perdue encore dans ses pensées. Le professeur grinça des dents en la fixant, indigné et insulté du comportement de la jeune fille.

 **\- Encore une nouvelle fois en train de dormir, je vois que vous pensez que mes cours vous sont dispensables, mais vos notes disent l'exacte opposé. 2 heures de retenus vous feront peut-être sortir de votre illusion, quand bien même ce serait possible.**

Ces mots provoquèrent le rire chez certains étudiants, Akane savait que se fut les élèves modèles lèches-bottes qui n'hésiteraient pas à vendre leur "amis" pour quelques points en plus. Les seuls à ne pas rire furent les "ombres" comme elle l'aime les appeler, des élèves qui se font le plus discrets possible, et avec eux les "rebelles" étant presque uniquement composé de garçons, avec un certain penchant pour la bagarre. Ils ont du mal avec l'autorité et les professeurs ont du mal avec l'indiscipline, alors évidemment beaucoup de conflits éclatent et ce n'est pas seulement à cause des vauriens, Akane a pu être témoin des injustices faites contre les élèves de ce lycée par des professeurs imbus d'eux-mêmes et de leur pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu lutter contre ça, mais tout le personnel de cet établissement est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, pourquoi rester ? Les frais sont très bas et donc accessible à tous.

Les yeux d'Akane survolèrent le tableau noir, elle semblait être toujours détachée de la réalité aux vues de tous, certes elle gardait un air indifférent à chaque instant, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Ennuyée par les gribouillis du professeur, elle regarda dehors en appuyant son menton contre sa main.

Les jours se suivirent d'ennui en ennui, jusqu'à une nouvelle qui bouleversa tout le lycée, la mort de Yusuke Urameshi. Un jeune délinquant qui n'arrêtait pas d'aller contre l'autorité, de se battre fréquemment avec des gangs et d'avoir une telle réputation que sa mort en réjouissait beaucoup trop au goût d'Akane. Elle ne le connaissait que de nom et de vu, mais elle savait quand se montrer respectueuse et humble pour quelqu'un qui, à son avis, était incompris. D'ailleurs, la cause de sa mort révéla qu'il n'était pas un garçon sans cœur et sans morale, Akane fut émue par l'hommage du petit garçon. Une fille, autre que la mère, fut dévasté, c'était Keiko Yukimura une élève tout à fait banale. Pourtant, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, peut-être avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ?

Le prochain événement marquant fut, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous et d'Akane elle-même, le retour de Yusuke, sa "résurrection". C'était invraisemblable, mais vrai. Et à partir de ce moment-là, elle commença à sentir des choses étranges et des impressions bizarres.

Avant de préciser, il faut déjà savoir que la vie d'Akane a toujours été gâchée par sa malchance, elle est horriblement poisseuse et cela depuis toujours. Orpheline, elle a vécu à l'orphelinat en ne sachant rien sur ses origines. En plus d'être harcelée et isolée par les autres enfants, elle enchaînait les gaffes et se retrouvait involontairement dans le pétrin. Elle attire la malchance. C'est d'ailleurs sa réputation qui la suit encore aujourd'hui, du coup personne ne veut l'approcher de peur d'avoir le malheur sur soi. Quelques surnoms lui ont été donné, la poisseuse, ou encore la maudite. Est-ce que tout ceci affecte Akane ? Bien évidemment, mais un peu avant d'avoir quitté l'orphelinat pour vivre seule et de commencer le lycée, elle a décidé de ne plus montrer aux autres que ça l'affligeait, elle ne voulait plus se montrer faible et donner du plaisir à des sadiques.

Alors, en plus de sa vie désastreuse, des sensations inconnus la traversèrent et son sommeil fut troublé par des rêves les plus déconcertant. La vie au lycée fut ensuite quelque peu mouvementée par Yusuke et son "rival" Kazuma Kuwabara, à chaque fois qu'elle les vit ensemble, ils se crièrent dessus et ensuite firent des messes basses complices. Ils tramèrent quelque chose, pas que ça l'intéressa, mais pour une raison inconnue elle fut attirée, elle eut envie de leur parler et de traîner avec eux en particulier. Elle ressentit un sentiment familier, mais tout aussi inconnu. Avec cela, sa perception des autres fut comme amélioré, elle put "détecter" les gens bien et ceux qui lui donneraient à coup sûr des ennuis. C'est comme si son instinct la guidait et la protégeait, pour la première fois. Elle entendit aussi des sons, des sortes de voix au loin, mais elle les ignora ne voulant pas devenir folle de sitôt. Cependant le destin joua contre elle, ses rêves furent très réels, elles se voyait combattant avec un katana, le monde était sombre et elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir les monstres qui se ruèrent vers elle, le sang giclait de chaque entaille qu'elle asséna à ses attaquants. Elle en fut toute recouverte, de ses oreilles pointues à sa queues poilues.

Un chat ?! Elle se redressa pour la centième fois du même rêve, mais avec cette fois sa propre vision en _neko_. Sa respiration saccada, elle eut les yeux grands ouverts et serra sa couverture de ses poings. Elle eut mal partout, mais surtout à la tête, aux oreilles et en bas du dos. Elle se figea et d'une main tremblante toucha une de ses oreilles, son doigt la frôla et elle put sentir un doux pelage. À la fois choquée et inquiète, elle courra dans la salle de bain pour se voir devant le miroir, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha de crier.

Elle vit dans son reflet, à la place de ses oreilles humaines, plus haut sur sa tête des oreilles de chat, ils bougèrent un peu quand elle se focalisa dessus. Elle les toucha à nouveau pour s'assurer que qu'ils sont réels. Elle glissa son index sur le dos de l'oreille en remontant jusqu'à la pointe. Les poils furent si doux, comme ceux d'un chat, ils sont noirs comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle frissonna lorsque son doigt parcourra le reste de l'oreille. Cette zone lui est très sensible. Elle clignota des yeux et se retourna en tordant la tête pour voir son dos. À la base, au-dessus de l'arrêt des fesses, se trouva une queue touffue noire et comme avec les oreilles, elle caressa la queue en s'apercevant qu'elle bougea sans son consentement, elle se balança légèrement dans le vide. En revenant de face, elle remarqua des petites stries sur ses joues et soudain ses propres yeux. Ses iris n'eurent pas changé de couleur, mais ses pupilles furent vraiment dilatés, comme des billes. Akane se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois allumé la lumière et bien qu'il fasse nuit, dans la pénombre de son appartement elle vit clair. Elle inspira par la bouche et envahie par la panique, elle poussa un hurlement.

Elle est mal, comment va-t-elle faire ? Akane n'avait pas pu se rendormir, elle errait dans son appartement en se posant mille et une question, mais la principale fut : que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle savait la réalité de la chose, mais comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue comme ça ? Pourquoi un chat et pas un lapin par exemple ?! Elle se frotta énergiquement la tête, frustrée et fatiguée de ses divagations. Elle entendit tout d'un coup son réveil sonner et réalisa avec horreur qu'aujourd'hui il y avait lycée. Comment va-t-elle faire ? Elle gémit de frustration, ça ne faisait que quelques heures et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Dans un autre monde, elle aurait aimé ce côté mystique et surnaturel qui lui arrivait, mais dans sa situation actuelle c'était totalement un désastre. Cette fois, elle peut être d'accord que c'est le pire truc qu'elle ait subi par sa célèbre malédiction de la malchance.

La cloche du début des cours sonna et Akane se retrouva à son bureau, la tête entourée d'un voile cachant ses oreilles et la queue sous son haut enroulé autour d'elle. En arrivant, elle reçut quelques moqueries non dissimulées, mais elle préféra ça que des cris d'horreur avec l'intervention des autorités, qui l'aurait emmené dans un laboratoire à coup sûr. Elle réprima un frisson de peur.

La journée se passa plutôt vite bien qu'elle ait fini tard, elle rangea ses affaires et se retrouva la dernière à partir, comme toujours. En refermant la porte de la classe, Akane entendit un cri, un hurlement terrifiant. Elle se précipita donc vers la source et assista à un spectacle étonnant et effrayant. Keiko et une fille aux cheveux bleues furent encerclées par leurs professeurs, mais quelque chose clocha comme leur peau, ou leur visage ou même leur envie de tuer les deux filles à leur porté. Le réflexe qu'elle eut pour empêcher que Keiko soit touché fut de leur crier dessus.

 **\- Hey !** Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle, Akane grimaça en pensant que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée du siècle. **Venez bande de zombie !** Ni une, ni deux, ils se ruèrent sur elle, sans attendre elle se mit à courir dans le sens inverse et s'en suit une course poursuite effrénée. Durant la course, elle perdit son voile et sa queue se déroula pour la libérée de toute gêne. Akane jura à elle-même à voix haute et se gronda pour aller chercher des problèmes dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle tourna et retourna dans ce dédale de couloir. Au bout d'un moment, elle retrouva les deux autres filles, mais leur professeur frappa la jeune inconnue qui tomba dans l'inconscience, Keiko se retrouva donc seule en tenant la tête bleue au sol. Avec un coup d'adrénaline, Akane fonça vers son attaquant avec la main en l'air, ses ongles s'allongèrent pour devenir de griffes et elle assèna un coup contre le premier assaillant. Il cria et du sang se mit à couler un peu, ce ne fut pas un coup fort, mais juste assez pour les faire reculer. Akane continua donc de les repousser, mais elle s'épuisa vite et le nombre de zombie ne cessa d'augmenter. Elle se prit un gros coup au visage et fut propulsée sur le côté, Keiko devint dorénavant vulnérable. Avant même qu'elle puisse à nouveau la protéger, une sorte d'énergie bloqua les zombies et ils s'effondrèrent.

* * *

On peut dire que la soirée d'Akane fut remplie, après l'attaque de zombie, elle a dû expliquer à Keiko qu'elle faisait un cosplay pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais son amie aux cheveux bleues l'a prise plus tard dans un coin et lui expliqua tout. Elle s'appelle Botan et vient du monde des esprits, Yusuke est devenu un détective pour ce monde après sa mort prématuré, Kuwabara est sensible aux esprits et à tout ce qui les entoure. Ensemble, ils combattent les esprits maléfiques et sauve des personnes. C'est ce qu'elle comprit de son monologue, mais Botan lui révéla ces choses parce qu'Akane elle-même fait partie de cet univers surnaturel, elle n'est pas humaine mais une race de démon en voie de disparition, les _nekos_. Malheureusement, Botan n'est pas spécialiste et ne sait rien d'autre sur cette race. Pour Akane, ce fut un choc total, elle voulait la contredire, mais les faits étaient là. Elle rejoignit donc leur petit groupe à la demande de Botan.

Elle fit la connaissance des deux "truands" et se donna raison, Yusuke et Kuwabara ne sont pas de la racaille, mais des héros mal compris. Elle accepta à contrecœur de les accompagner dans le sauvetage d'une certaine Yukina, c'est vrai que la vidéo y a beaucoup joué. Pendant le voyage, Akane enleva son "camouflage" pour être plus à l'aise, les deux garçons la noyèrent de questions et de curiosité. Leur discussion fut stoppée par le piège où tombe Botan, un combat débuta, mais Akane, totalement novice, resta en arrière à son plus grand désarroi. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à s'en sortir vainqueurs, Botan essaya de la rassurer, même elle qui n'est pas une combattante donnera tous ce qu'elle aura, Akane ne pouvait être que d'accord.

* * *

 _* - Caméra - *_

 **\- Un match entre ses quatre intrus et mes nouvelles recrues, la redoutable bande des démons des frères Toguro.** Énonça le grassouillet petit homme, celui qui payait en ce moment les services des deux fameux frères Toguro.

Le jeune frère, dont la carrure imposante mit évidence ses muscles en béton, vit à travers ses lunettes de soleil l'écran où les quatre intrus sont filmés à leur insu. Deux garçons et deux filles, il savait que les deux garçons savent utiliser le pouvoir spirituel. Il termina par la dernière fille, elle possédait des oreilles et une queue, vraisemblablement de chat. Il fronça des sourcils, un _neko_ ici ? Il continua de la regarder, il n'y avait plus aucun doute elle en était bien une, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage.

 **\- Qu'il y a-t-il frère ?** Demanda son aîné, posé continuellement sur son épaule. **Qu'est-ce qui te rend si excité ?** Il rigola presque.

 **\- Regarde.** Dit-il simplement. L'aîné chercha l'intérêt de son frère chez les intrus, puis il réalisa.

 **\- Oh... Eh bien, eh bien, sommes-nous pas chanceux ?** Le jeune Toguro se tendit, hérité, il s'adressa à son grand frère d'un ton dur et sans négociation.

 **\- Elle est à moi.** Il grogna presque en le disant si gravement. L'aîné s'étonna sur l'égoïsme et la possessivité de son jeune frère, mais en y réfléchissant deux secondes ce n'était pas étonnant, un _neko_ ne se partage pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

Tous ses "capteurs" lui dirent de ne pas continuer, que c'était une mauvaise idée comme un très mauvais présentement, mais Akane ne pouvait pas laisser ses nouveaux... Amis ? Ici. Elle avait peur oui, mais elle n'allait pas s'enfuir comme ça, ou en tout cas pas sans eux. Plusieurs combats ont suivi et elle resta très peu utile, elle se demanda vaguement si son espèce pouvait se battre, avait-t-elle des pouvoirs cachés ? Visiblement pas. Même après avoir évité une mort imminente, aucun truc bizarre ne s'était déclenché contrairement à ses collègues avec leur pouvoir spirituel. Ils ont abattu les monstres à l'extérieur sans aucune difficulté, Akane les regarda depuis le ciel avec Botan sur son balai. Ensuite tous ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le manoir pour se retrouver devant un autre démon. Le dénouement de ce combat blasa au plus haut point Akane, les techniques de Yusuke pour savoir que ce fut un travesti la révulsa, mais au moins c'était terminé. Les trois héros sourirent comme des idiots devant une des caméras, Akane elle, resta en retrait en soupirant d'un air blasé, elle croisa ses bras et se demanda comment font-ils pour être si sérieux une seconde et débile ensuite. En parlant d'imbéciles, ses deux-là commencèrent à se chamailler.

 **\- Les gars, ce n'est pas le moment !** S'exclama Akane. **Vous vous souvenez, il faut sauver Yukina.** Kuwabara s'arrêta et ses yeux devinrent mielleux.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai, la princesse Yukina...** Dit-il d'un air rêveur. Akane soupira devant son "amour" flamboyant pour la princesse des neiges.

Soudain, le bandeau que portait Kuwabara est coupé en deux et un autre démon entra en scène. Ce dernier possèda des griffes d'acier et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Akane eut l'impression que son ego et sa fierté en avaient pris un coup. Le démon les attaqua, mais elle l'arrêta avec ses propres griffes en confrontation avec les factices du démon.

 **\- Tu veux des griffes mec ?** Dit-elle d'un ton provocateur, le visage d'Akane se remplirent de défi. **Viens que je t'apprenne ce que c'est.** Elle le griffa par surprise au torse et prête à lui donner un autre coup, mais le démon se téléporta. Avec la grande frustration de tout le monde, Yusuke intervint.

 **\- Ça ne te dérange pas Akane, que je finisse cette comédie ?**

 **\- Non, je t'en prie.** Dit-elle nonchalamment. **Je n'ai pas de problème d'ego, moi.** Après un regard noir, Yusuke tira avec son énergie spirituelle.

Après la défaite rapide du second démon, le troisième apparut soudainement à travers un trou dans le mur et attrapa Botan. Mais Yusuke et Kuwabara ne se laissèrent pas faire, là aussi le combat fut vite fini. Akane ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que des pions qu'ils ont affrontés jusque-là, le boss arrivera bientôt comme dans tous jeux vidéo.

* * *

 _* - Caméra - *_

 **\- N'ayez crainte, il reste encore un combat et je vous ai réservé le meilleur pour la fin.** Déclara la petite crapule en costume violet, ses collègues eurent beaucoup d'argent en jeu.

 **\- Hihihihihihi...** Rigola l'aîné sur son jeune frère Toguro qui lui-même se réjouit.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que le moment est enfin venu pour nous d'entrer en scène.**

 **\- Prochain match, les frères Toguro contre les quatre intrus, allez-y messieurs, faites vos jeux !**

Après que le grassouillet accepta le défi d'un de ses compères, Mr Sakyo. Toguro et son aîné se préparèrent pour leur prochain affrontement, mais avant de partir Toguro prévint son grand frère.

 **\- Surtout frère, ne blessons pas mon _neko_.**

 **\- Hihihihihi... Évidemment, mais elle est aussi notre adversaire et nous combattra.** Toguro eut un petit sourire satisfait.

 **\- Comme tu as pu le voir, elle ne s'immisce pas dans le combat de ces deux jeunes garçons et...** Il craqua ses doigts en marchant. **Elle n'est visiblement pas une combattante, si elle décide d'intervenir, il nous suffira de l'écarter du combat.**

 **\- Hum... La frapper juste assez pour qu'elle ne bouge plus.** Toguro grogna en entendant le mot "frapper", mais si c'était inévitable il devra le faire un minimum même s'il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser.

* * *

Presque à court d'oxygène, Akane courra en compagnie des trois autres à travers les couloirs pour trouver Yukina. À bout, elle s'arrêta en respirant lourdement, elle n'est définitivement ni une combattante, ni une sportive contrairement aux garçons, Botan elle, n'est pas humaine n'en parlons pas. Mais Akane aussi ne l'est pas, elle gémit intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit un démon si inutile ? Les autres s'arrêtèrent, inquiets pour elle.

 **\- Désolé** , dit-elle entre les souffles, **mais je suis clairement un boulet pour vous, continuez je vous rattraperai.** Botan se rapprocha d'elle.

 **\- Mais non Akane, tu n'es pas inutile, tu as stoppé le démon à deux cornes tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Ah je t'arrête** , dit Yusuke en se croissant les mains derrière sa tête, **toi au moins tu l'as touché contrairement à certain.** Il regarda en biais Kuwabara.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Urameshi ?!** Et une autre querelle éclata entre les deux. Akane reprit son souffle et attrapa le col des garçons.

 **\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos disputes ?! On dirait un vieux couple !** Elle fit mouche, les "rivaux" se lâchèrent et se tournèrent le dos, répugnés d'une telle insinuation.

 **\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas un boulet, tu arrives à dompter ses deux zozos.**

 **\- Mouais...** Elle n'était absolument pas convaincue.

Kuwabara arrêta de grimacer et déclara sentir la présence de Yukina. Il parvint à communiquer avec elle, apparemment les "frères Toguro" seront notre prochain combat. Il déclara haut et fort de la sortir de là et se mit brusquement à courir. Yusuke, Botan et Akane le suivirent et tous se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce fermée. Debout devant eux se tinrent deux hommes, l'un fut sur l'épaule de l'autre. Akane déglutit en les regardant de plus près, l'homme blanc aux cheveux longs qui se trouva agrippé comme une araignée sur l'autre, la rendit mal à l'aise. Il avait un visage et une expression de psychopathe qui le rendaient dangereux malgré sa faible constitution physique. À l'inverse, le grand homme qui le soutenait, était un vrai roc, très grand, deux fois plus qu'elle et sa musculature étaient plus que marqué. Avec ses lunettes de soleil et son visage impassible, il fut très intimidant, elle ressentit venant de lui le mal et quelque chose d'inconnu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Le gars perché se mit à glousser.

 **\- Je ne ressens toujours aucune énergie, se débarrasser d'eux sera un jeu d'enfant.** Déclara Kuwabara.

 **\- N'en soit pas si sûr.** Chuchota Akane, Botan la regarde, curieuse.

 **\- Tu ressens quelque chose Akane ?**

 **\- Je ne serais pas dire quoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais présentement. Ils dégagent quelque chose de... Maléfique ?** Dit-elle à l'oreille de Botan.

 **\- Yukina !** Kuwabara la voit derrière une vitre en hauteur, Akane pensa que cela ressemble à une arène toute faite. Elle regarda les écrans où plusieurs hommes les dévisagèrent. C'était une arène avec des gradins retranscrit en direct devant d'autres personnes.

 **\- Comme c'est cliché.** Déclare-t-elle à haute voix sans faire exprès. Le grand homme haussa un sourcil, puis après un moment il décida de parler.

 **\- Vous avez du courage. Pour commencer je vous propose d'y aller doucement, qu'en pensez-vous ?** La voix grave de l'homme, Toguro, fit vibrer son corps de tous ses os. Il avait certainement une voix grave et lubrique qui réveilla le côté démoniaque d'Akane, son _neko_. Le chat intérieur s'est redressé et commença à ronronner vers cet inconnu, heureusement qu'il resta dans son être, elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer en train de ronronner devant tout le monde ici. Son chat reconnaissait un de ses semblables.

 **\- Un démon...** Souffla Akane.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Yusuke.

 **\- Non, c'est impossible, c'est un humain.** Dit Kuwabara. Akane put voir un petit sourire sur le visage de Toguro, il avait certes des lunettes noires, mais elle était sûr qu'il la fixait elle.

Sans plus attendre, les deux frères commencèrent leur première action, l'aîné se transforma en une arme et Toguro leur expliqua tout simplement sa capacité d'être le seul à pouvoir le manier. Son calme impressionna et inquiéta Akane, ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin. La suite ne la rassura pas du tout, le grand homme se concentra et ses muscles grossirent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. De l'énergie les frappa brusquement.

 **\- Botan, Akane, reculez !** Ordonna Yusuke, mais Toguro fonça rapidement sur eux.

Akane fit un bond de chat en arrière, elle se reposa à quatre pattes prête à bondir une fois de plus. Mais ce dernier ne lui accorda aucune attention. Kuwabara fit appelle à son épée astrale et se défendit contre son assaillant, mais il reçut un violent coup de poing. Yusuke décida de l'affronter, mais le flegme de Toguro déstabilisa tout le monde, surtout qu'ensuite il réussit à contrer le rayon astral de Yusuke. Les deux héros se firent un à un massacrer par ce tas de muscle, Akane s'était rapproché de Botan pour la protéger d'une quelconque attaque, mais maintenant elle était sûr qu'elle ne durerait pas deux secondes comme bouclier. C'est une machine à tuer. Akane devrait en être terrifiée, oui elle était surtout pour les deux garçons, mais son _neko_ à elle miaulait de satisfaction et d'admiration, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle se décida d'intervenir, souhaitant donner du répit aux autres, elle fonça sur lui, sa vitesse surpassait celle de Yusuke et de Kuwabara, mais pas son endurance. Elle arriva au moment où Toguro tenait Yusuke en l'air, elle balança ses griffes en avant, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, son poignet fut bloqué par l'une de ses mains. Il la soulèva en l'air et elle grimaça un peu, Toguro laissa tomber Yusuke et se rapprocha d'Akane.

 **\- Tss, tss.** Il fit le signe "non" avec son index.

Akane se sentit étrangement coupable de l'avoir attaquer, mais pourquoi ? Frustrée, elle grogna en balançant son autre main, mais le résultat resta le même. Toguro la tenait fermement d'une main, avec l'autre il entoura sa nuque.

 **\- Rebelle, sommes-nous ?** Elle gigota contre sa prise malgré la menace de sa main autour de sa gorge. **Et têtue, je suis chanceux.** Elle frissonna et son chat ronronna de plaisir, sa voix merde ! **Je vais devoir te forcer à dormir, Chaton.** Chaton ?! Elle grogna encore.

 **\- Lâche-moi !** Elle essaya de griffer sa main sans réussir.

Toguro appuya fermement sur son cou sans pour autant lui faire mal, elle respira toujours normalement, mais sa vision commençait à devenir flou, elle se débâtit plus fort en gémissant. La voir comme ça, farouche et bruyante, Toguro sentit une envie lubrique monter en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, son corps s'excita et la trouva très stimulante. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, elle était très désirable et elle se montrait intéressante, elle ne semblait pas être faible d'esprit et ennuyante. Akane se fatigua rapidement, elle sentit qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience, elle paniqua en augmentant ses coups griffes qui éraflèrent la main de son bourreau, mais le noir l'emporta. Dans sa prise, les yeux de la jeune _neko_ se fermèrent et Toguro se diriga vers l'un des murs pour la faire s'y reposer. Botan qui n'était pas au tapis, vit ce geste presque doux, soucieux d'elle. Elle devra demander des informations sur les _nekos_ , peut-être a-t-elle fait une bêtise en lui demandant de les accompagner.

* * *

Sang, du sang partout... Akane se redressa précipitamment en sueur.

 **\- Encore un rêve.** Elle souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux, une de ses oreilles de chat la bloqua. **Ah oui, c'est vrai.** Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié son état.

 **\- Enfin réveillée ?** Demanda Botan en entrant dans la pièce.

 **\- Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Chez-moi.** Déclara Yusuke qui entre à son tour, suivi de Kuwabara, Yukina et de deux autres garçons. **On t'a ramené ici, vu qu'on ne savait pas où tu habitais.** Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Je comprends.** Elle se remémora les événements et rougit d'embarras, honteuse elle s'excuse. **Je n'ai vraiment pas servi à grand-chose.**

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !** S'écria Kuwabara. **Grâce à toi j'ai eu le temps de récupérer et d'abattre ce monstre.** Un petit coup traversa le cœur d'Akane.

 **\- Il est mort ?**

 **\- Mouais, s'en est fini de lui et de son frère.** Déclara Yusuke. Elle aurait dû sauter de joie, mais non, elle se sentait triste intérieurement. Vraiment, elle croyait sincèrement devenir folle. Son regard vint derrière lui, sur les deux inconnus.

 **\- Hum... Vous-êtes ?** Yusuke ouvra la bouche pour les présenter, mais Botan ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

 **\- Akane je te présente Kurama et Hiei, et comme tu sais elle, c'est Yukina.** Cette dernière se pencha avant de lui parler.

 **\- Merci d'être venue à mon secours.**

 **\- Euh...** Akane fut embarrassée du respect que lui montrait cette princesse. **Tu... Ne me remercie pas, c'est eux les héros.** Elle montra les deux garçons.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge, Kurama, s'approcha d'elle et captura sa main entre la sienne et ses lèvres, Akane rougit devant son baiser et bégaya des mots intelligibles. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la transperça de son regard profond, les oreilles de son chat se redressèrent, le jeune homme lui a piqué la curiosité. Akane ressentit des impressions communes qu'avec Toguro.

 **\- Vous êtes un démon.** Elle dit sans crie et gare. Il lui sourit affectueusement, malgré son manque de tact.

 **\- Effectivement, jolie fleur, comme la dit Botan je suis Kurama, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésites pas.** Akane trouva sa voix ensorcelante, elle détourna le regard et ses joues devinrent plus roses.

 **\- M... Merci.**

 **\- Tu as fini de jouer le joli cœur ? Il faut qu'on y retourne.** Déclara le jeune homme avait l'air aigri, il était de petite taille, mais il ne manquait pas de classe et d'intimidation. Notamment ses yeux qui semblèrent percer son âme, Akane se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard d'inquisiteur, malgré tout son chat remua aussi la queue joyeusement pour lui. Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'ils soient des démons que son chat les apprécie ? Ce n'était pas uniquement ça, pensa-t-elle.

 **\- Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il semble être.** Rassura Kurama. Elle ne put que bouger sa tête pour lui répondre, sa voix s'était perdue.

 **\- Ouais je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde se barre de chez moi.** Annonça Yusuke. **Vous en prenez de la place et je ne vous ai même pas invité bande de squatteur.**

 **\- Nous voulions juste s'assurer que la belle Akane soit saine et sauve,** poursuivit Kurama en faisant rougir plus profondément Akane, **en plus ce n'est pas sage de te laisser seul avec elle.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!**

 **\- Tu le sais parfaitement.** Répondit Kurama d'un sourire beaucoup trop poli pour être sincère.

 **\- Tu vas voir !**

* * *

De retour chez elle, Akane s'étira et souffla de soulagement, elle était enfin rentrée. Ici, elle se sentait en quelque sorte protégée comme une petite fille dans sa cabane, c'était à peu près la même chose. Son appartement ne fut composé que d'une pièce regroupant la cuisine, le salon et la chambre, seule la salle de bain était dans une pièce séparée, heureusement. Elle commença à ranger et faire le ménage, ça l'aida à replacer ses pensées et à faire le point. Tout en nettoyant la cuisine, elle se remémora les combats et se dit que sa vie avait vraiment changé en l'espace d'un instant, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle est un démon et qu'un monde surnaturel existe, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle fera. Dans le futur précisément, pourra-t-elle vivre une vie normale qu'elle a eu jusqu'ici ? Enfin, "normale"... Elle finit de balayer le sol en soupirant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce Toguro, comment et pourquoi son soi intérieur, son chat pour elle, soit si curieux et attiré par lui ? Il faisait si peur, était monstrueux envers ses amis, mais tout de même elle le désirait. Elle se figea, c'était la première qu'elle pensa à le désirer et non son chat, elle se tapa les joues, était-elle monstrueuse pour avoir ce genre de sentiment ? C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas le seul, pour Kurama et Hiei aussi elle ressentait ses mêmes sensations, bien qu'ils soient moindres qu'avec Toguro. Ce grand gars lui avait sûrement fait de l'effet. Grand, fort, sûr de lui, calme en toute circonstance, elle éprouva un sentiment de sécurité venant de lui, quand bien même qu'il rejetait une aura maléfique et ait été violent. Akane tomba sur son futon en soufflant, elle culpabilisa maintenant.

Après une bonne sieste, Akane se lèva encore dans le brouillard et regarda l'heure, elle dut aller faire des courses avant que les magasins fermassent, il n'y avait presque plus rien dans le frigo. Elle attrapa ses clés et prit un sac avant de partir. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel était dans des tons orange qu'elle apprécia. Sur le chemin du retour, tout en portant son sac elle sortit ses clés, prête à rentrer. Elle déposa tout et remarqua un rouleau étrange sur sa table, elle fronça des sourcils et le déroula, des symboles étranges le décorèrent, mais le contenu fut lisible.

 **\- Quoi ?!** Elle s'écria et sortit en trombe pour chercher un téléphone public à l'extérieur, n'ayant pas elle-même de portable. Elle glissa furieusement les pièces et composa le numéro que Botan lui a donné.

 **\- Allo ?**

 **\- C'est quoi cette blague !** Cria-t-elle au combiné. De l'autre côté, Yusuke éloigna précipitamment le téléphone de ses oreilles.

 **\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!** Répondit-il.

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça ! Un tournoi et puis quoi encore, quelle est cette foutue idée de m'inscrire à un tournoi ?!**

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Yusuke plus sérieusement. **Toi aussi tu as été invité ?**

 **\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, pourquoi avez-vous donné mon nom pour ce genre de chose, c'est un jeu pour vous ?!** La colère et la panique l'envahirent.

 **\- Attends Akane, ce n'est pas nous, c'est Toguro.**

 **\- Hein ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était mort, tu te fiches de moi ?**

 **\- Non, nous nous sommes trompés, il a survécu sans problème, il a fait semblant.** Dit gravement Yusuke.

Complètement confuse, Akane voulut lui demander des explications, mais avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, une voix soyeuse l'interrompit.

 **\- Je suis bel et bien vivant.** Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où, elle se figea et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Akane se retourna doucement, Toguro se tenait juste à l'ouverture de la cabine téléphonique avec son éternel petit sourire suffisant. Il était seul, il n'y avait pas son frère sur son épaule cette fois, elle déglutit en s'enfonçant contre la cabine, malheureusement il n'y avait pas plus de place. Elle regarda à l'extérieur et se calma un peu voyant le nombre de personne qui est encore dehors à cette heure, il ne lui fera rien sans attirer l'attention.

 **\- Je crois que le jeune veut te parler.**

 **\- Huh ?** Elle se rendit compte que Yusuke s'égorgeait à lui parler. **Oh** , elle rougit d'embarras et répondit à son ami, **excuse-moi Yusuke, je...**

 **\- Il est là c'est ça ?!** Demanda-t-il en la coupant, presque terrifié.

 **\- Oui** , affirma-t-elle, **je pense avoir bientôt toutes les explications.**

 **\- Non, attend Akane, fait attention ! Où es-tu ? Nous arrivons tout de suite.**

 **\- Nous ?**

 **\- Oui tout le monde est avec moi, nous avons appris son retour lorsqu'il est venu nous annoncer que nous participerons au Tournoi des démons.**

 **\- Je pense que ça ira** , dit-elle doucement en fixant les verres noirs cachant les yeux de l'homme devant elle, **il ne va pas faire quelque chose ici.**

 **\- Akane !** Elle entendit la voix de Kurama crier à côté de Yusuke.

 **\- Je suis simplement devant chez moi.**

 **\- On arrive, tiens bon !** Déclara Yusuke avant de raccrocher.

Elle replaça le combiné et décida de sortir pour laisser le téléphone libre, Toguro lui ouvra le passage et resta près d'elle lorsqu'elle se posa plus loin. En s'approchant d'un lampadaire, l'ampoule claqua, la poisse. Il décida de prendre la parole.

 **\- Je sais que c'est impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais je tenais à venir moi-même donner des explications. J'aurais aimé t'accompagner quelque part de plus confortable, mais tes amis ne vont pas tarder.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un problème pour toi.** Dit-elle à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Le sourire de Toguro augmenta.

 **\- Effectivement,** il se pencha vers elle et Akane se retrouva coincé entre lui et un mur. **Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?** Prise au dépourvu, elle le regarda bêtement.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ton âge, ma Belle.** Ma Belle ? Elle bégaya avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **\- Simplement par curiosité.** Il leva sa main à son visage et Akane s'enfonça dans le mur, elle s'attendit un coup, mais rien ne vint. Les doigts de Toguro enroulèrent des brins de ses cheveux distraitement.

 **\- 17 ans.** La réponse sortit de sa bouche sans son consentement.

 **\- Mh... Plus jeune que je ne le pensais.**

Son attitude lui sembla étrange, il est gentil, poli et très courtois, son chat et elle furent attiré par lui. La force et l'assurance qu'il dégagea lui plaisa énormément, ses propres oreilles tremblèrent un peu et sa queue bougea joyeusement. Cela ne sembla pas passer inaperçu pour Toguro, il n'en fut que plus satisfait.

 **\- Le Tournoi des ténèbres consiste à affronter plusieurs équipes. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, les démons seront à l'honneur, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.** Il se rapprocha d'elle et Akane vit les passant leur donner un regard de jalousie. Tous les deux ressemblèrent à un couple, elle rougit plus profondément.

 **\- Et pourquoi ?** **Il faudra que je me batte et tu sais que je n'ai aucune chance là-bas.**

 **\- Tu es plus forte que les démons mineurs, mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, pour un _neko_.** Ses oreilles se redressèrent.

 **\- Tu sais quelque chose sur eux ?** Demanda-t-elle avide de savoir. Toguro réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien sur elle, cela expliquait énormément de chose, il cerna maintenant qui elle était.

 **\- Tu veux savoir ?** Sa voix devint plus grave et son visage s'approcha d'elle. Akane ne réagit pas, elle resta en attente de sa réponse.

 **\- Dis-moi, s'il te plait.** Elle était polie, comment chanceux il était.

 **\- Je te dirais tout au Tournoi, je n'ai pas assez de temps.**

 **\- Et si je refuse d'y aller ?** Rebelle comme elle était, elle le défia du regard.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le choix, être invité à ce Tournoi t'oblige à y aller, ou sinon tu seras tuée.** Choquée, Akane le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 **\- Je ne veux pas passer pour une poltronne, mais je n'ai pas les capacités ni physique, ni le truc astral pour ça.**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit,** il caressa sa joue avec sa main, **tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, fais-moi confiance.**

 **\- C'est difficile de me demander ça après que tu as presque tué Yusuke et Kuwabara.**

 **\- Mais toi, t'ai-je fait si mal que ça ?** Elle réalisa que non, il l'avait écarté du combat de la plus douce des façons dans ce genre de contexte. Sa question porta beaucoup d'inquiétude qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle ressentit l'envie de le rassurer.

 **\- Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal.** Avoua-t-elle.

 **\- Akane,** il prononça pour la première fois son prénom, **va à ce Tournoi et ne cherche pas à changer ce qu'il va se passer.**

Elle fronça des sourcils, confuse de ses propos. Le pouce de Toguro frotta sa lèvre inférieure, elle remarqua maintenant sa proximité beaucoup trop intime. Elle voulait lui dire de reculer, mais des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et elle réalisa que Toguro, l'ennemi de ses amis, l'embrassa. Elle attrapa ses épaules pour tenter de le pousser, mais c'était comme vouloir déplacer une montagne. Les lèvres se déplacèrent sur ses lèvres trop délicatement pour un homme comme lui, il passa une main sur sa nuque en frottant le cuir chevelu d'Akane et elle gémit sans tarder. Il serra ses cheveux comme elle qui serrait son blouson. Le baiser continua pour devenir plus profond, lorsqu'il rentra sa langue dans la bouche inexpérimentée de la jeune fille, il devint passionné. De son côté, Akane respira comme elle pouvait par le nez, mais la prise de cet homme, son odeur qu'il dégagea, oui son odeur de cuir et menthe fraîche lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle essaya de rester debout, mais ses genoux flanchèrent un peu. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, de se concentrer parce qu'elle allait perdre la boule. Mais Toguro ne lui laissa pas faire, au contraire, il attrapa ses haches et la souleva contre le mur, il la tena fermement et son baiser devint dominateur, il grogna de plaisir quand son entre-jambe frotta la cuisse de la _neko_. C'était si tentant, alléchant, il voulait vraiment la prendre là, mais il devait affirmer sa possession sur elle publiquement, devant tous les démons pour que personne n'ose la lui prendre.

Soudain, il recula et déposa doucement Akane sur terre, elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux étaient brumeux. Merde, il lui a fallu de peu qu'elle ronronne. Toguro la regarda d'un air affamé, elle était délectable avec ses cheveux baissés en vrac, ses pommettes rouges et ses lèvres gonflées. Il inspira pour se reprendre et caressa sa douce une dernière fois.

 **\- Tes amis seront là dans un instant,** il leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde, **dis-moi que tu iras.** Après quelques halètements elle lui répondit.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix, souviens-toi.**

 **\- Non, tu ne l'as pas, tu es à moi, ne l'oublies pas Chaton.** Avec cela, il disparut dans un coup de vent.

* * *

 ** _Toc toc toc_**

De lourds coups furent tapés contre la porte d'entrée d'Akane, cette dernière encore chamboulée de sa rencontre avec Toguro se leva pour ouvrir. Derrière se trouva Yusuke et Kurama en première ligne, ensuite il y eut Kuwabara, Hiei et Botan.

 **\- Akane !** S'exclament-ils. Yusuke la poussa à l'intérieur et Kurama attrapa sa main, désireux de savoir si elle allait bien.

 **\- Doucement les gars, je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu es sûr,** demanda Kuwabara, **c'est difficile à croire alors que tu étais avec ce monstre.** Son insulte contraria beaucoup son chat intérieur, d'où se permettait-il ? Elle aussi était un démon.

 **\- Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, Akane.** S'enquit de demander Kurama, son visage révèla une sincère inquiétude.

 **\- Rien, vraiment. Il m'a expliqué pour le tournoi, que je n'avais pas le choix d'y aller au risque de mourir.**

 **\- C'est tout ?** Yusuke voulut se rassurer.

 **\- Oui.** Puis elle repensa au baiser et rougit de plus belle.

La poigne de Kurama se resserra, elle le regarda et découvrit des yeux dorés, mais l'instant d'après ils revinrent aux verts habituels. Le mécontentement de Kurama la frappait, elle le sens énervé et inquiet, ses oreilles s'aplatirent et sa queue se cacha entre ses jambes. Il a dû remarquer son malaise parce qu'il caressa sa main en s'excusant.

 **\- Excuse-moi Akane, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** Il glissa ses doigts sur ses oreilles et elle tressailla violemment.

 **\- Pas là !** S'écria-t-elle. Son cœur s'était emballé et des picotements se firent sentir dans son bas-ventre.

 **\- Que lui as-tu fais Kurama ?!** S'enflamma Kuwabara.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si sensible.** S'excusa-t-il encore une fois, mais dans son regard, Akane pouvait voir une faim qu'elle ne comprendit pas.

 **\- Bon, vous réalisez qu'elle viendra avec nous ?** Déclara Hiei, tout aussi irrité que Kurama précédemment. **Elle n'a pas le choix, il faudra l'entraîner pour qu'elle ne meurt pas sur le trajet.** Se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Qui peut le faire ?** Questionna Botan.

 **\- Moi.** Dirent Kurama et Hiei en même temps, ils se regardèrent en se lançant des couteaux.

 **\- Mais vous êtes censé m'entraîner !** Intervint Kuwabara.

 **\- Pourquoi pas Maître Genkai ?** Lança Yusuke.

 **\- Elle t'a déjà comme élève et ne voudra sûrement pas prendre un autre.** Répondit Botan.

 **\- Si je lui explique la situation, elle comprendra.** Insista Yusuke. Il se tourna vers Akane. **C'est décidé, demain tu viens avec moi au Temple Genkai,** il lui sourit avec un pouce en l'air, **tu verras elle est super sympa.** Les trois autres gloussèrent en arrière-plan.

 **\- En fait,** demanda Akane, **c'est dans combien de temps le Tournoi ?**

 **\- Dans deux mois.** Répondit Kurama.

 **\- Oh...** Elle acquiesça et réalisa soudainement. **DANS DEUX MOIS ?!**

* * *

 **\- Seulement deux mois.** Récapitula Genkai. Yusuke et Akane furent allés au Temple, ils ont lui ont tout expliqué.

Les yeux du Maître percèrent la peau d'Akane, elle la scruta méthodiquement, mal à l'aise, elle déglutit en tripotant son haut, elle s'était préparée à faire de l'exercice, beaucoup d'exercice selon les dires de Yusuke.

 **\- Tu n'es pas une combattante,** déclara-t-elle, **et tu ne le seras sûrement jamais.** Le tact, elle ne le connait pas, mais Akane ne se vexa pas, plutôt rassurée que le Maître ne s'attende pas à de grandes choses venantes d'elle.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai elle n'est pas douée, mais après un de tes entraînement spéciale...** Yusuke est coupé par Genkai.

 **\- Je te le dis Yusuke, elle ne sera pas une combattante, c'est une _neko_ , qui plus est une citadine qui ne peut devenir quelque chose en deux mois.** Les mots piquèrent un peu, mais Akane le supportait, c'était bien la vérité.

 **\- Comment pouvez-vous...** Commença à s'énerver Yusuke.

 **\- Elle a raison, ne te mets pas en colère pour me défendre Yusuke.** Il s'arrêta et la regarda, compatissant à sa situation. Elle s'adressa ensuite au maître. **Tous ce que vous avez dit est vrai, je ne suis qu'un boulet dans cette équipe et même en m'entraînant, deux mois ne seraient pas suffisant.** Elle sourit avant de continuer. **La description d'une citadine est tout à fait appropriée, je ne suis pas sportive et n'ai fait aucun art martial. Donc en clair, je suis voué à perdre, mais...** Elle soupira. **J'aimerais au moins savoir les bases pour survivre au voyage, comme dirait Hiei, je ne peux pas me reposer sur les autres, eux aussi devront se défendre.**

 **\- Si tu sais que tu vas perdre, pourquoi y aller ?**

 **\- Dans les deux cas je vais mourir...**

 **\- Non c'est faux !** Yusuke l'interrompit.

 **\- Tait-toi Yusuke.** Claque Akane, il était surpris de son ton stricte. **Je voulais dire que je préfère essayer que d'abandonner dès le départ.**

 **\- Mmh...** Genkai réfléchit. **C'est Toguro qui t'a invité ?** Étonnée, Akane lui répondit franchement.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- T'a-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ?**

 **\- Non.** Mentit Akane, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre le truc bizarre entre elle et Toguro.

Après un moment de réflexion, Genkai accepta d'aider Akane et lui promit un séjour d'enfer.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard._

Les membres de l'équipe d'Urameshi se regroupèrent avant l'embarcation, composé de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Akane et d'un inconnu, les six embarquèrent sur le bateau pour le futur tournoi à venir. Cette dernière supporta Yusuke avec un bras sur son épaule, son entrainement avec Genkai l'avait épuisé, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Sa vitesse s'était améliorée ainsi que son endurance. Genkai lui avait aussi fait exercer des techniques psychiques, à son grand étonnement, Akane s'est révélée douée bien que Genkai ne lui en ait appris qu'une ou deux techniques. En bref, elle était prête pour les éventuelles attaques sur ce rafiot.

Les organisateurs du Tournoi donnèrent à l'équipe humaine une sixième place dans leur équipe, les raisons furent inconnues.

Elle déposa Yusuke contre des barrières et souffla de soulagement. Quelques instants plus tard, on annonça des matchs éliminatoires, l'équipe des humains devra combattre bon nombre de monstres. L'inconnu décida de s'en occuper, mais après sa victoire, les autres monstres avaient décidé de tous les attaquer. Akane sortit ses griffes et protégea Yusuke, heureusement pour elle ce n'était que des démons mineurs, mais leur nombre pouvait poser un problème. En fait, non, ils les abattirent sans soucis, Yusuke s'était même battu en dormant, c'était drôle à voir.

Akane ramassa Yusuke aidée de Kurama, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bateau pour découvrir un décor luxueux et des personnes de grandes richesses. Un grondement sortit d'Akane et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu à Kurama. Ensemble, ils allèrent se reposer attendant le prochain événement.

* * *

 **\- Je viens d'apprendre qu'Urameshi et les autres étaient arrivé à l'hôtel.**

 **\- Mh...** Acquiesça Mr Sakyo à Torugo. **Selon le rapport que m'a fait le capitaine, ils se sont débarrassés de leurs adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante.**

 **\- Parfait, je suis sûr qu'ils se montreront à la hauteur de nos espérances.** Déclara Toguro.

Mr Sakyo ramassa la feuille des prochains combats du tournoi.

 **\- Bien, demain nous pourrons les voir à l'œuvre. Pour la première rencontre de cette saison, l'équipe d'Urameshi sera opposé sur le ring à celle de Rokuyukai.**

 **\- Mmh... Rokuyukai. Ça risque d'être très intéressante.** Commenta Toguro. **Et... Au sujet de Tsukino Akane ?**

 **\- Comme vous l'avez demandé,** il lui montra la feuille, **elle vous sera opposée en tant que match à gain.**

 **\- Parfait. Comme ça vous aurez vos 5 combattants finalement.**

* * *

La chambre d'hôtel était très luxueuse et confortable, Kuwabara lui chanta des louanges. Un employé de l'hôtel entra pour leur déposer du café, Akane se précipita sur sa tasse avec le besoin immédiat d'énergie, elle se sentait somnolant sur ce canapé en cuir. Lorsque tout le monde prit sa tasse et que le rouquin psychotait sur un éventuel poison, Akane ressentit un courant d'air devant son visage et perçut des mouvements extrêmement rapides. Si elle n'était un _neko_ , elle ne les aurait surement pas vu. Personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à Kurama, mais elle avait déjà cherché et trouvé l'intrus en question. Un enfant s'était posé sur la commande derrière le canapé.

 **\- Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle devenait maternelle avec les enfants.

 **\- Tu m'as vu toi ?** Fut étonné le gamin. **T'es la plus forte alors.** Elle rigola de son commentaire.

 **\- Oh non, crois-moi. C'est le gars qui pionce le plus fort.** Les trois autres se renfrognèrent.

 **\- Alors je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, ni moi ni mon équipe.**

 **\- Alors tu participes au Tournoi.**

 **\- Ouais, je m'appelle Rinko et je suis l'un des membres de l'équipe de Rokuyukai. Ils auront le plaisir de vous affronter dès demain.**

 **\- Il se fiche de nous là ?!** S'envenima Kuwabara une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Moi je suis Akane, je pense que mon équipe a aussi hâte de les affronter.**

 **\- Les organisateurs disaient que vous étiez différents de vos prédécesseurs. J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer, mais je suis déçu enfin à part toi.** Il désigna Akane. **Maintenant je sais que vous battre sera un jeu d'enfant.**

Soudain les sens d'Akane l'alertèrent d'une autre présence, elle se retourna vivement pour voir un gars contre le mur. Un autre de l'équipe Rokuyukai était entré sans se faire remarquer, il les intimida en partant. L'enfant, Rinko se retourna vers Akane avant de sortir.

 **\- A demain Mademoiselle Akane.**

 **\- A demain Rinko.** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Les trois autres la regardèrent bizarrement. **Bah quoi ? Il est mignon cet enfant.**

* * *

 **** Mesdames et messieurs, en cette belle matinée ensoleillée, c'est avec un immense plaisir que nous déclarons le Tournoi des Arts Martiaux de l'Ombre ouverte ! **** Annonça Koto, la présentatrice et arbitre de ce Tournoi.

 **\- C'est une _neko_ ?** Demanda Akane à Kurama.

 **\- Non, une _Kitsune_ , un renard si tu préfères.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ?** Kurama la regarda intensément, elle était presque engloutie dans ses yeux qui clignotèrent d'une couleur dorée.

 **\- Non, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose. Les _neko_ sont bien plus précieux.**

 **\- O... Ok.**

Le premier combat opposa Kuwabara et Rinko, Akane a dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'enfant se faire frapper, sinon elle aurait claqué Kuwabara, mais il termina par perdre le combat. Le deuxième combat opposa Kurama contre Roto, la technique de la graine mortelle était... Mortelle, littéralement, la plante avait grandi dans le corps de l'ennemi, elle avait détourné les yeux. Pourtant, elle avait complimenté Kurama de sa victoire, il semblait très heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dégoûtée de son pouvoir, ce serait ironique et en plus elle avait vu pire avec les autres monstres. Le troisième combat opposa Hiei et Zeru, le blond arrogant qui avait provoqué l'incendie avant que tout commence. Les gradins furent même touchés. Il finit d'ailleurs dans le même état, carbonisé par Hiei. Akane fut très impressionné par le feu de ce dernier, en le complimentant, il ne lui rétorqua par aucune moquerie. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était content de l'avoir impressionné.

Le quatrième combat s'annonça et après la fuite de certain adversaire, Chū, leur chef se tenait sur l'arène, bourré et prêt à combattre l'équipe d'Urameshi. Il ne manquait plus que Yusuke, Akane et l'inconnu. Yusuke dormait encore et l'inconnu ne se manifesta pas, alors Akane serra le poing.

 **\- J'y vais.**

 **\- Non !** S'exclamèrent Kurama et à sa grande stupeur, Hiei.

 **\- N'y va pas Akane, n'affronte pas ce goujat.** Déclara Kuwabaru.

 **\- Mais...** Elle s'arrêta pour admirer l'arrivée de Yusuke sur l'arène, il était enfin réveillé.

Après s'être adressé aux spectateurs, Yusuke les assura qu'il était en forme pour combattre, il remercia Akane de s'être quand même portée volontaire.

Le quatrième combat était le plus long de tous, le chef Chū se révéla plus fort que son apparence laissé penser. Après s'être affrontés sur tout le terrain, ils décidèrent de se battre dans une zone restreinte par des couteaux, une lutte sans merci s'en suit. Malgré l'arrivée précipitée de Keiko et l'inquiétude de tous, Yusuke gagna par un coup de boule ancestrale.

* * *

 **\- Alors Karasu, comment trouve-tu Urameshi ? On va bientôt se retrouver face à lui.**

 **\- S'il survit à la suite du tournoi.** Le regard de Karasu tomba sur Akane qui s'occupait des blessures de ses compagnons. **Voici donc la _neko_ dont j'ai entendu parler.** La mâchoire de Toguro se crispa. **Il paraît que c'est le sixième membre que les organisateurs ont décidé d'inviter... Je me demande pourquoi.** Dit-il d'un ton moqueur vis à vis de Toguro. **Que lui est-il prévu ?**

 **\- Tu verras.** Déclara Toguro d'un ton plus dur que d'habitude.

* * *

Après leur qualification, Akane s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre le temps de se remettre psychologiquement de ces combats. Elle vint à peine d'entrer dans ce monde et elle voit le sang, la mort et la violence partout, elle assiste même devant celle de ses amis. En boule sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux en rêvassant d'autre chose, comme le baiser de Toguro, elle se claqua les joues à cette pensée. Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

 **\- Entrez.** Dit-elle en soupirant. Kurama entra avec une main dans le dos.

 **\- Tout va bien Akane ?**

 **\- Mh, mh...** Elle marmonna, toujours en boule.

Il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle, il écarta des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Quelque chose de doux et qui sentait bon chatouilla son nez, elle rigola et ouvra les yeux. Elle haleta en découvrant une belle rose rouge dans les mains de Kurama. Elle se redressa en souriant, sa queue tapait contre le matelas.

 **\- Qu'elle est belle.** Dit-elle en caressant un pétale.

 **\- Elle est pour toi, j'ai eu peur que tu ne l'aimes pas.** Répondit-il.

 **\- Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas ? Même si c'est simple et cliché, j'adore vraiment Kurama.** En prenant la rose, elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.

 **\- Cliché, hein ?** Se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Mh... C'est qu'offrir une rose rouge c'est typique, mais on en offre beaucoup moins que l'on pense.**

 **\- En as-tu reçu ?** La question en elle-même faisait rire Akane. **Ais-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?**

 **\- Non, mais...** Elle reprit sa respiration. **Le simple fait d'envisager qu'un garçon m'offre une fleur est inconcevable.**

 **\- Je trouve cela plus insultant pour toi que drôle.**

 **\- J'imagine que maintenant ça m'est égal.** Kurama lui prit tout d'un coup sa main et lui caressa la joue.

 **\- Je ne pense pas Akane, tu es aussi une fille qui a besoin d'affection et de tendresse.** Elle se rendit compte de son approche, elle aurait dû être embarrassée, mais son instinct la guida ailleurs.

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que depuis je suis devenue _neko_ , j'ai plus d'attention sur moi ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas devenue _neko_ , tu l'as toujours été, mais caché sous forme humaine.**

 **\- Peu importe, réponds-moi. En quoi un _neko_ est si précieux ?** Il soupira et lui répondit à contre-cœur.

 **\- Ils apporte chance, richesses et pouvoir.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais je suis une poisseuse, la malchance me poursuit.**

 **\- C'est parce-que tu n'es pas encore lié.**

 **\- Lié ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas trop bouleversé par ses combats ? Après tout tu n'es pas habitué.** Kurama essaya de changer de sujet.

 **\- Oui un peu, mais réponds à la question, qu'est-ce qu'être lié ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- S'il te plait, n'insistes pas Akane.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis une _neko_ , mais je ne sais absolument rien là-dessus, il faut que je sache.** Elle insista. Kurama se leva pour partir. **Non, attends s'il te plait, dis-moi.** Elle attrapa sa manche et se retrouva soudain contre le mur, bloquée par Kurama, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Les yeux verts de Kurama se changèrent en doré et un sourire joueur se dessina sur son visage.

 **\- Tu veux savoir Chaton ?** La voix de Kurama s'était changée en quelque chose de plus grave et dangereux, ce n'était plus le même. **Je veux bien te le montrer.** Il attrapa son menton et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Akane écarquilla les yeux, son chat intérieur qui d'habitude acceptait Kurama, cracha contre lui. Elle donna toutes ses forces pour le pousser, il grogna entre ses lèvres, mais elle réussit à l'extirper d'elle. Son regard la transperça et il grimaça.

 **\- Qui a déjà réclamé ce qui m'appartient ?** Demanda-t-il en colère.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas... Qui êtes-vous ?** Exigea Akane. Kurama sourit de plus belle, mais il grimaça ensuite. En se tenant la tête, il gémit de douleur et reprit son calme. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau verts. Sans plus attendre il sortit en s'excusant rapidement.

* * *

En prenant l'air, Akane chercha à se calmer à tout prix, mais ça malchance la rattrapa. Deux démons s'approchèrent d'elle en gloussant.

 **\- T'as vu ? C'est la _neko_ de l'équipe Urameshi.**

 **\- Ah oui, le boulet, elle ne s'est même pas une fois battue.**

 **\- Ouais, t'as raison, faut changer ça.** Donc finalement elle allait pouvoir donner des coups de griffe, tant mieux elle n'attendait que ça depuis sa confrontation avec Kurama, qui l'avat beaucoup énervé.

Ils se ruèrent vers elle, mais elle les évita facilement, elle commença à griffer et taper le premier maigrichon qui hurla de douleur en s'accroupissant. Le deuxième réussit à la blesser au bras, mais ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle. Elle l'assomma lui aussi et souffla de soulagement.

 **\- Bande d'idiots.**

* * *

Ne voulant plus se trouver seule à nouveau, Akane décida d'aller sur les gradins en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe ainsi que de Butan, Keiko et la sœur de Kuwabara, Shizuru. Malheureusement, elle se retrouva entre Hiei et Kurama, ce dernier ne lui prêta pas d'attention, qui n'était pas différent du traitement de Hiei aussi. Devant elle se trouva l'inconnu, Yusuke et Kuwabara.

C'était au tour de l'équipe Toguro d'entrer en scène, Akane ne put s'empêcher d'être impatiente et curieuse. Toguro arriva, il marcha nonchalamment puis s'arrêta avant de regarder vers eux. Yusuke s'enflamma de lui-même et affronta du regard son adversaire. Mais Akane, elle, sentait qu'il ne regarde pas uniquement Yusuke, mais aussi elle. Ses oreilles clignotèrent et sa queue bougea joyeusement. Elle arrivait à avoir un visage neutre, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler ses nouveaux membres. Elle entendit un craquement venant de Kurama, ses yeux fusillèrent Toguro aussi, mais pour une tout autre raison que celle de Yusuke.

Les combats commencèrent donc, cinq contre Toguro, Akane ne put que se sentir inquiète. Mais il les mit tous au tapis à tour de rôle, avec une telle puissance et un calme olympien. Son chat fut conquis, tout en Toguro lui plaisait et l'attirait, c'était comme si son chat avait des critères pour quelque chose de précis, elle se demanda juste quoi. Avant de partir, Toguro leur lança un dernier regard, cette fois elle rougit légèrement. Kurama se leva brusquement, furieux.

* * *

Le premier combat des qualifiés commença, mais Hiei et Kurama manquèrent à l'appel, ce sera donc Yusuke, Kuwabara et l'inconnu contre les trois de l'équipe adverse. Akane fut encore écartée par son équipe, les deux garçons voulurent qu'elle évite le plus de combat possible. Lui donner plus de répit, pensa-t-elle amèrement, mais son chat lui rappela les mots de Toguro, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Leur combat fut long et éprouvant, la colère envahissait toute leur équipe contre ce monstre. Ils gagnèrent finalement, mais Kuwabara fut gravement blessé. Botan l'allongea plus loin dans un coin. Pendant que les garçons se félicitèrent, le haut-parleur se mit en marche.

 **** Votre attention s'il vous plait, voici un communiqué des organisateurs. Le prochain combat sera un match à gain, les concurrents seront aléatoirement choisis parmi toutes les équipes qualifiées. ****

 **\- Un match à gain ?** Demanda Akane.

 **** Voici les prochains combattants ! **** Annonça Koto au micro. **** Tsukino Akane contre Toguro junior ! **** La couleur du visage d'Akane disparut et elle ne fut pas la seule.

Toute son équipe la regardait d'un air désespéré, mais franchement qu'avaient-ils espérés ? Elle n'avait pas une seule fois combattu et sa fin était très prévisible.

 **\- C'est complètement n'importe quoi !** S'exclama Yusuke.

 **\- Tu devrais abandonner.** Déclara Hiei.

 **\- Attendons de savoir ce qu'est un match à gain.** Poursuit Kurama.

 **** Que les concurrents prennent place sur l'arène ! **** Akane déglutit et monta lentement sur l'arène.

Sans plus attendre, Toguro arriva et monta plus rapidement qu'elle. Il sourit encore avec son air suffisant, cela irrita Akane au plus haut point.

 **** Voici les règles du match à gain : le gagnant de ce combat pourra réclamer ce qu'il lui conviendra dans la mesure des organisateurs ! ****

 **\- C'est de la triche !** Cria Yusuke, derrière lui Kurama et Hiei s'inquiétèrent soudainement.

 **** Etes-vous prêts ? Commencez ! ****

 **\- D'abord je voudrais dire ce que je veux si je gagne par abandon ou non.** Commença Toguro, il n'arrêta pas de fixer Akane. L'arbitre sembla perplexe, mais le regard de Toguro lui fit accepter instantanément. **Si je gagne, j'annonce que la _neko_ Tsukino Akane m'appartient devant tous les mondes réunis, démons, humains, êtres spirituels, personne ne pourra la toucher sans passer par moi d'abord.**

On pouvait entendre le public s'étonner et respecter les dires de Toguro, quant à son équipe, autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contents.

 **\- Quoi ?! Espèce de salaud, comment peux-tu faire ça ?!** S'enflamma Yusuke.

 **\- Maintenant je vois pourquoi il l'a invité ici.** Déclara l'inconnu du groupe. Les deux démons, eux, furent en rage, Toguro les a devancés.

Akane elle, ne comprenait rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Depuis le début, trop de choses lui ont été cachés, son chat le savait lui, il n'arrêtait pas de réagir mais elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, à savoir la signification de tout ça. Elle devait savoir, impérativement.

 **** Euh... Les organisateurs acceptent ! **** Des acclamations survinrent de tous les gradins, mais Akane arriva à entendre son équipe crier son désaccord.

L'arbitre Koto se tourna vers elle avec un air compatissant, elle aussi devait savoir ce qui en était.

 **** Voulez dire votre souhait en cas de victoire ? **** Elle voulait rire et pleurer en même temps, gagner ? Était-ce même envisageable ? Toguro s'adressa enfin à elle.

 **\- Vas-y Chaton, je l'exaucerais quand même pour toi.** Akane serra les dents.

 **\- Je souhaites sortir de la compétition de ce Tournoi de malheur !** S'écria-t-elle à l'arbitre qui s'éloigna, effrayé devant ce petit brin de femme.

 **\- En colère ? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point ?**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?** Sa voix était dure et tranchante. **Tout m'énerve, ce Tournoi, ces démons assoiffés de sang, ces humains imbus de leur richesse et TOI en particulier !** Il haussa un sourcil. **Oui, toi !** Elle le pointa du doigt. **Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué, sais-tu à quel point c'est dur d'être dans le flou, ne pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ?!** Toguro s'était approché d'elle pendant son monologue, il se trouva maintenant à un mètre d'elle.

 **\- Qui t'a fait ça ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur qui fait frissonner Akane.

 **\- Réponds déjà à mes questions, tu m'avais dit que tu y répondrais si je venais au Tournoi, maintenant j'y suis, accouches !** Toguro rit légèrement de son explosion.

 **\- Si tu y tiens Chaton. Un _neko_ apporte chance, richesse et pouvoir à celui dont il est lié. Ce n'est pas une race de combattant, mais une à part qu'il ne faut en aucun cas dénigrer et sous-estimer. Aujourd'hui, ils sont en voies de disparition pour plusieurs raisons. Certain préfère mourir que d'être lié sans leur consentement. D'autres sont tués lorsqu'ils sont volés à leur propriétaire, la liaison avec lui se coupe à un moment donné et comme ce lien est unique et éternel, le _neko_ succombe, mais pas le propriétaire, ce dernier est maudit jusqu'à sa mort de malchance pour ne pas avoir veillé sur son _neko_. Et la dernière raison, ce sont les humains qui les ont pratiquement tous éliminé. Voulant se cacher des autres démons désireux d'avoir plus de pouvoir, les _nekos_ se sont réfugiés dans le monde des humains, mais à ce moment-là les croyances et les religions furent en vogue et la malchance des _nekos_ non lié leur attirait la haine des humains pour finir par être exécutés en nombre. **Il termina son monologue avec toujours un calme remarquable.

Akane se sentit nauséeuse. Par son petit résumé, elle pensa sincèrement que la race elle-même était malchanceuse.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que se lier à une personne, un propriétaire ?** Elle grimaça. **Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie.**

 **\- Effectivement, la plupart pense que les _nekos_ sont de simples animaux, mais ils sont bien plus que ça. Les imbéciles les traitent en vermines alors qu'ils sont en fait des compagnons idéals.**

 **\- Compagnons ?** Elle entendit un grognement venir de son équipe, en les regardant elle vit Kurama s'énerver et ses yeux clignotèrent de deux couleurs.

 **\- Pour les démons, avoir un compagnon est une faiblesse et une force, mais beaucoup n'y voit qu'une contrainte. Les _nekos_ apportent énormément plus que tout autre démon, en d'autres termes tu es un diamant parmi de simples cailloux.** La métaphore fit rougir Akane, mais la prochaine question de Toguro la rendit perplexe. **Ils ont été gentils envers toi n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis sûr, même ce démon du feu a dû essayer de t'approcher à sa façon.** Elle tourna son regard sur Hiei et Kurama en question, leur visage montrèrent un mélange de colère, de rage et en même temps de la culpabilité.

 **\- Hey, il ment les gars, n'est-ce pas ?** Voulut s'assurer Akane. **Kurama, Hiei, c'est vrai... ?** Ils baissèrent les yeux et gardèrent la bouche fermée. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. **Donc, ce n'était qu'une mascarade ? Qu'une façon de m'avoir pour vos propres intérêts ?!** Elle serra le poing en essayant de ne pas craquer en pleure, elle était si en colère, si triste, elle avait l'impression de s'être faite trahie.

 **\- N'écoutes pas ce type Akane, ce doit être des bobards !** S'écrit Yusuke, mais elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à fusiller les deux démons.

Derrière elle, Toguro s'avança pour l'atteindre, mais au dernier moment Akane s'éloigna.

 **\- Ne me touches pas !** Cracha-t-elle sur lui. **Toi aussi tu veux la même chose, tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux !** Toguro resta serein malgré l'explosion du _neko_.

 **\- Exacte, mais je ne t'ai pas caché que je te voulais, je t'ai dit que tu étais mienne.**

 **\- Tu trouves ça clair toi ?** Elle secoua la tête excédée.

 **\- Souhaites-tu que je sois plus direct ? Soit. Je te réclame comme mon compagnon, mon _neko_ , devant toutes les races réunies ici-même.** Il fit glisser sa main dans une de ses mèches, Akane était à deux doigts de péter un câble.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une _neko_ ? **Sa voix craqua un peu à la fin, elle trouva ça injuste que c'était que à cause de sa race, elle ne se trouva pas romantique, mais pour ce genre de demande il fallait un peu plus pour elle, c'était tout de même important et sérieux.

 **\- Oui et je ne cache pas désirer la puissance que tu pourrais m'apporter, cependant je veux également te posséder, toi particulièrement.**

La voix grave et soyeuse chatouilla une nouvelle fois son chat intérieur, il ronronnait tellement pour Toguro qu'Akane ne savait pas comment elle restait encore loin de lui. Elle recula avec difficulté en cachant son visage derrière sa frange. Que faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre. Elle tourna sa tête vers son équipe, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentit était vive, elle ne savait pas à qui faire confiance. Si elle acceptait, elle passerait pour une traître et si elle refusait elle s'attirerait les foudres de Toguro. Lui ferait-il du mal même ? La dernière fois, il avait tout fait pour ne pas la blesser, sera-t-il toujours comme ça ? Elle se tenait la tête. Dieu, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

 **\- Akane,** Toguro l'appella, **je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles pour maltraiter un _neko_ , je veux que tu viennes à moi de ton propre chef, que tu sois consentante pour la liaison.** Son ton sérieux et sacré étonna Akane, qui croirait qu'un homme comme Toguro serait capable de patience et de tolérance.

 **\- Si... Si je dis oui,** elle se frotta le bras nerveusement, **qu'arrivera-t-il à mes amis ?** Oui, elle les considérait toujours comme tel.

 **\- Le tournoi continuera pour eux, en une équipe de 5, égale aux autres équipes.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais ?**

 **\- Tu seras avec moi, tu ne seras plus dans la compétition.**

C'était très intéressant, mais le combat actuel arrêtera son calvaire quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'était pas plus utile. Avec un grand effort, elle se tourna vers Yusuke et les autres, ce dernier sembla très mélangé entre la rage et la compassion, il comprit maintenant la situation, mais pensa toujours en tant qu'humain et ne comprendra peut-être jamais le monde des démons. À côté se tint le petit inconnu, elle ne put voir aucune expression de lui, mais son physique montra aucune tension, il n'était pas concerné, ce n'était pas son choix et sa vie.

Les plus désemparés furent Kurama et Hiei. Même si le petit au troisième œil faisait tout pour être indifférent, la situation ne lui plaisait guère. Oui, ils savaient dès le départ ce qu'elle était et chacun avait décidé de la conquérir, Hiei pour la puissance et Kurama pour l'avoir simplement, en tant que le plus précieux des joyaux qu'il eut pu voler au cours de sa vie. C'était tout à fait égoïste, mais ils avaient découvert une belle âme chez la _neko_ , Akane elle-même les intéressaient. Maintenant, Toguro la tenait entre ses mains et il ne manquait plus qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Hiei décida de parler pour la première fois sans se cacher.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à te baser sur nous, tu es une _neko_ , tu es libre de choisir qui tu veux, le meilleur qui te plairas. Oublies les concepts des humains, chez les démons tout est permis.** Il la regarda dans les yeux. **Ne te préoccupe pas de nous, ici on ne parle pas du Tournoi, mais de toi, de ta vie et c'est à toi de suivre le chemin que tu désires.**

Les mots de Hiei la touchèrent, il lui donnait son accord. Peu importe qu'il soit leur ennemi, ce n'était pas le sujet, c'était son avenir qu'elle décida et elle pensa intérieurement que depuis un moment, elle s'était décidée.

Kurama ne la regardait toujours pas, il se sentait coupable et horriblement mal, il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Plus loin Botan les regarda avec un sourire d'encouragement pour elle et à côté, Kuwabara gisait en jurant contre Toguro. Elle se retourna donc vers Toguro, déterminée mais inquiète quand même.

 **\- J'accepte, mais si tu me mens, je te ferais regretter amèrement.** Il sourit de pleine dent, presque diaboliquement. Toujours nerveuse, elle l'interpella l'arbitre. **J'abandonne.**

 **** Tsukino Akane a abandonné, Tuguro junior gagne ! ****

Après l'annonce, Toguro n'attendit plus et l'attrapa à la taille brusquement. Elle sursauta et halèta devant son geste si possessif. Il se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

 **\- Je suis très patient Chaton, mais je suis un homme. Je te donnerais tellement envie que tu me supplieras et crois-moi, j'assouvirais tous tes désirs.** Akane déglutit en rougissant, des picotements se font sentir dans son bas-ventre, son cœur s'emballa et elle s'accrocha fermement à lui. Dieu, comme son chat était si content, il était presque en euphorie à l'idée de l'appartenir, qu'il la domine.

Toguro la garda près de lui en sortant de l'arène, toujours avec un bras autour d'elle, il salua l'équipe d'Urameshi sans même les regarder. Toujours bruyant le public ne les hua pas, non il fit chapeau bas à Toguro d'avoir gagné, gagné une mignonne boule de poil.

La porte se ferma et les bruits cessèrent presque aussitôt, un petit peu de magie. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en silence, Akane ne savait pas quoi ajouter. À un virage, un homme aux cheveux noires, portant un luxueux costumes les interpella.

 **\- Tout s'est passé comme prévu,** il regarda Akane, **enchanté, je suis Mr. Sakyo.** Il tenta de baiser sa main, mais avant même de la toucher, Toguro attrapa son poignet. La tension chez lui a augmenté d'un coup, il fusilla du regard le riche homme.

 **\- Ne la touchez pas.** Toguro est devenu si vite dangereux qu'Akane n'a qu'une envie de le rassurer, le calmer pour qu'il ne soit plus contrarié. Elle se colla à lui en posant sa main sur le bras de son homme.

 **\- C'est bon Toguro.** Sa voix fut douce et elle vit ses muscles se détendre un peu. Cependant, Toguro s'adressa à Mr. Sakyo avant de lui passer devant.

 **\- Si vous tenez à vivre pour encore engraisser votre fortune un jour de plus, ne tentez plus de la toucher.**

Akane se retrouva soudain dans les airs, Toguro l'a prise dans ses bras en style de marié. Elle sentit la chaleur de ses mains, une à son bras puisqu'il l'entoura complétement, et l'autre à sa cuisse qui passa sous ses genoux.

 **\- Non mais, lâches-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule.** Mais il l'ignora et resserra sa prise en prime.

Le visage d'Akane se retrouva près du cou de Toguro, sous son menton. Son odeur l'envahit, son chat comme ses muscles se détendirent, elle se sentit complètement en sécurité. Poussée par une envie soudaine, elle lapa la mâchoire de Toguro, celui-ci s'arrêta net. Akane s'inquiéta immédiatement.

 **\- Je... Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'était... Euh... Désolée, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, c'est ce chat qui...** Bégaya-t-elle, mais Toguro l'arrêta en lui léchant le coin de la bouche. Elle resta figée.

 **\- Ne t'excuses pas pour montrer tes désirs, je ne veux pas que tu les caches de moi. Laisse-toi aller à tes instincts.** Elle hocha la tête. Toguro lui lança ensuite un sourire moqueur. **Même ta langue est celle d'un chat.** Akane rougit aussitôt.

Parce que non seulement elle avait les oreilles, la queue, les moustaches, les yeux et le ronronnement d'un chat, mais aussi la langue râpeuse. Elle fut mortifiée par son commentaire. Toguro rit intérieurement de la timidité de sa _neko_ , il avait découvert bien avant pour sa langue, mais ce moment était le plus propice pour la taquiner.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce luxueuse, encore plus que celle du bateau. Il la déposa sur un canapé tout en velours rouge. Il lui demanda avant de repartir, de rester ici le temps qu'il règle une affaire. Akane resta donc assise et caresse le tissu distraitement, un bruit l'interpella dans la pièce d'à côté et soudain la porte s'ouvrit révélant le frère aîné de Toguro. Elle remonta ses jambes en les tenant, comme pour s'éloigner de lui. L'aîné n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi flippant avec son sourire de psychopathe.

 **\- Hihihihi... Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Mon frère a donc réussi à t'obtenir.** Il pencha la tête avec de grands yeux joueurs. **Tu as de la chance que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai vu en premier, je n'ai pas sa patience et son code moral pour ça.** Il rit comme un aliéné. **Tu serais déjà attachée et puisée de toutes forces.**

Tremblante de peur, Akane ne savait pas si elle devait sortir et aller contre les directives de Toguro, ou alors espérer son retour rapide. Mais l'aîné ne bougea pas, il ne faisait que la regarder, certes avec son air malsain, mais il ne tenta rien. Elle décida donc de rester, mais sur le qui-vive. Les minutes passèrent, l'aîné n'avait fait que s'installer dans un fauteuil en lisant un livre, son visage s'était normalisé, comme si son côté fou n'était plus. Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant pour effrayer les autres ? L'aîné la fusilla du regard.

 **\- J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?** Akane s'embarrassa-t-elle toute seule. Elle couvrit sa bouche en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait, mon petit frère ne s'est donc pas encombré d'un simple boulet.** Dit le grand frère, son air sérieux l'a complètement prise au dépourvue.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas fou ?**

L'aîné gloussa en tournant la page de son livre, il croisa les jambes en se reposant sur l'accoudoir.

 **\- Je suis convainquant, non ?**

 **\- Très.** Répondit-elle. **Mais pourquoi se comporter comme un psychopathe ?**

 **\- Avant, dans le monde des humains, je me faisais harcelés par les autres, ma maigre corpulence les laissait penser que je n'étais qu'un minus. Pour les contrer, je les effrayais en faisant, pour te citer, le psychopathe.**

Genkai avait dit vrai, les frères Toguro étaient devenus des démons, mais avant ils étaient humains. Du point de vue d'Akane, c'était pour l'instant les seuls à comprendre sa position, elle qui avait cru toute sa vie être une humaine et d'un jour à l'autre se retrouver en démon. Cette pensée réchauffa un peu son cœur et la fit se détendre, le grand frère de Toguro n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait. C'est plutôt drôle, depuis le début elle découvre la vraie personnalité des gens, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei et maintenant lui. Pour Toguro et Kurama, elle pense qu'ils ont simplement une autre facette, mais tout de même elle a pu les voir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvra et Toguro vit qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir, en fait il la trouva adossée tranquillement sur le canapé avec dans le fauteuil en face, son frère. Son caractère possessif reprit le dessus, il ne permettrait pas à qui que ce soit d'être seul avec elle, son frère ne faisait pas exception. Mais c'est en lui qu'il avait le plus confiance, s'il devait la confier, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, ce serait à son grand frère. Ce dernier remarqua la tension de Toguro, il gloussa en partant de la chambre les laissant seuls.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Toguro se précipita vers Akane, en l'attirant à lui brusquement, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes presque en grognant. Les petites mains de la jeune fille atterrirent sur ses épaules et ses doigts se plantèrent dans son blouson. La main de Toguro agrippa la nuque d'Akane en la forçant dans un baiser profond, elle haleta de surprise et geignit comme protestation. Mais cela l'excita encore plus. Marre de rester courbé pour la goûter, Toguro la souleva par les hanches, elle cria presque dans sa bouche et griffa le haut de sa poitrine. L'odeur du sang mélangé avec la délicieuse odeur venant de sa petite _neko_ , lui fit la claquer contre le mur adjacent.

Akane elle, poussa des petits bruits à chaque pression de Toguro, il ne restait pas en place. Son cœur tambourina, elle eut grand besoin d'oxygène, mais elle n'arriva pas à pousser la montagne de muscles. Elle balança ses jambes en le tapant dans le dos et essaya de formuler des mots. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Toguro arrêta de s'attaquer à sa bouche, mais il dévia vers sa mâchoire pour atteindre son cou. Une fois la bouche délivré, Akane avala le plus d'air possible, sa tête tourna et la sensation des lèvres de Toguro sur elle l'empêcha d'être sur la terre ferme. Elle respira toujours rapidement, avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux à demi-clos. Soudain elle sentit la langue de Toguro lécher sa clavicule, elle gémit en attrapant d'une main ses cheveux courts. Son corps réagit tout autant, sa queue se balança énergiquement contre le mur, ses oreilles tremblèrent légèrement et instinctivement elle se cambra contre Toguro.

Ce dernier enfonça ses doigts dans les douces hanches d'Akane, en la sentant se coller à lui, il répondit favorablement en la frottant lentement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il perdrait le contrôle, il avait sous-estimé son désir et sa jalousie, il se sentit extrêmement possessif et ne pensa qu'à une chose, la prendre comme il faut, la dominer, la faire crier et supplier. Il lui donnera encore et encore du plaisir, jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en passer, il fera tout pour qu'elle le mendie et il comblera tous ses besoins.

Il continua son exploration avec la bouche, il lécha et mordilla sa peau en descendant lentement son cou, arrivé à la barrière de ses vêtements, il déchira son haut pour exposer son épaule et le début de sa poitrine. Elle glapit de surprise, mais ne fut pas effrayée de son geste, elle se perdit complètement sous le moment chaud et passionné qu'ils partagèrent. En parallèle, Toguro empoigna une fesse avec une de ses grandes mains, l'autre glissa derrière le dos d'Akane. Sans ménagement, il attrapa la queue à sa base. Les yeux d'Akane s'ouvrirent en grand et elle poussa un cri, mais il continua tot de même de presser sa main dessus.

 **\- A... Arrêtes Toguro ! S... Stop !** Akane pleurnicha et poussa sur ses bras pour écarter Toguro.

 **\- Je te fais mal ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment, il connaissait un minimum sur les _nekos_ et leurs points faibles, leurs zones érogènes.

La _neko_ se tortilla en sanglotant presque, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle ressentait et ça l'effrayait. La main de Toguro sur sa queue, en particulier à sa base, lui envoya des picotements comme des décharges électriques. Cela fit tressaillir son dos et ses jambes devinrent molles, son bas-ventre palpita.

 **\- J'ai mal.** Gémit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire exactement. Toguro enleva sa main aussitôt.

 **\- Vraiment ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

 **\- Pas là.** Souffla-t-elle. Elle ne put parler plus de deux mots sans prendre une respiration, elle était dans un tel état.

 **\- Dis-moi où Chaton.** Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Son souffle fit couiner Akane.

 **\- En bas.** Elle serra ses poings contre lui, elle eut l'impression que son ventre se nouait. **Ça fait mal.** Elle répète piteusement.

 **\- Je m'en occupe ma Belle.** Il caressa ses côtes en parlant doucement.

Toguro se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais été touchée, il n'en fut que plus satisfait, il lui fera découvrir le plaisir de toutes les manières possibles. Mais dans un premier, il fallait qu'il la soulage, depuis le début il y avait une tension sexuelle entre eux et si lui, qui avait de l'expérience ne pouvait plus tenir, elle devait être totalement enfiévrée. Avec sa main, qui avait touché sa queue précédemment, il se dirigea au milieu pour atteindre la source de l'odeur enivrante qu'elle émettait. Il passa ses doigts sous son pantalon, Akane se rebiffa tout de suite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je te mets à l'aise.** Il tira le bas sans effort et le déchira pour révéler les jambes molletonneuse d'Akane. Elle rougit en protestant.

Cependant Toguro l'ignora et se concentra, il vit clairement que sa culotte fut mouillée, tellement que du liquide coula également sur ses cuisses intérieures. Il grogna d'appréciation, il sentait déjà que son membre grandissait, mais maintenant il est dur et très serré dans ses vêtements. Il doit absolument lui plaire elle, avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler. Il frôla donc son index le long de sa culotte, le corps d'Akane se figea avant de tressaillir en gémissant puissamment. Toguro est plus que content d'être le seul à lui offrir ça, il est le premier et sera le dernier à la rendre dans cet état.

 **\- Toguro !**

 **\- Je sais Chaton, j'y arrive.**

Il fit quelque mouvement avant de passer derrière la culotte. En sentant les doigts de Toguro directement sur elle, dans son endroit le plus intime, elle ressentit un mélange de gêne et de plaisir. Elle sent que c'est ici, l'endroit où il doit faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne devienne folle. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'index de Toguro fit un tour autour de son clitoris. Elle pleurnicha de délice. Il refit encore un tour.

 **\- Ne... N'arrête pas...** Feula-t-elle. Toguro sourit de plus belle.

Il obéit et tourna, cette fois sans s'arrêter, autour de son bouton de bonheur. Il fit des cercles lents au débuts, mais de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'Akane feula de plus en plus fort. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elle-même, elle fut envahie par l'exaltation que lui procura Toguro. Il continua un moment, il admira l'expression de bonheur qu'elle afficha et la réaction de son corps, elle trembla et tressaillit à chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il sentit Akane serrer ses cuisses, il sut qu'il était temps d'aller plus en profondeur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chaton ?** Demanda-t-il méchamment.

 **\- Je… Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Alors j'arrête ?**

 **\- N… Non ! Je…** Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en gardant son regard dans le sien. Elle rougit comme si c'était encore possible. **P… Plus.**

 **\- Mais encore ?** Il la taquina cruellement. Elle commença à pleurnicher de son touché.

 **\- Toguro, s'il te plait !** Elle lui répondit furieusement. **Je ne sais pas !** Il colla son front au sien en la calmant.

 **\- Chut ma Belle, je vais te soulager.** Son index qui tournait sur son centre de plaisir, alla plus loin et trouva son ouverture. Il se glissa prestement dedans et la réaction d'Akane ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se cambra violemment en bramant.

 **- _Nya_ … Là… Là !** Répéta-t-elle désespérément.

Toujours collé à son front, il commença à bouger son doigt en elle, admirant les expressions érotiques qu'elle offre. Ses joues furent rouges, ses yeux à demi fermés et ses cheveux furent maintenant baissés et non plus attachés. Sa bouche elle, s'ouvra et se ferma à chaque bruit qui sortit. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant les lèvres gonflées et rouges, il se contrôla néanmoins pour qu'elle puisse respirer, elle apprendra les prochaines fois.

Son doigt seul faisait des miracles, cela donna à Akane un tel plaisir, ses hanchent commencèrent à se synchroniser avec le doigt en question. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin, de combler ce manque, une absence au sein d'elle. Elle n'y réfléchit pas vraiment, tout ce qui l'intéressa c'est le bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Un second doigt se joignit à l'autre, elle ne put que gémir en accord. Ne pouvant faire qu'autre chose que de se laisser aller, ses mains restèrent sur la poitrine de Toguro, sans le sentir, ses griffes grandirent légèrement et elle gratta son t-shirt. Guidée par son instinct, elle déchira à son tour son vêtement avide de le toucher directement. Le torse musculeux apparut et elle le griffa doucement. Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Toguro, satisfaite Akane ferma la distance entre leur visage et lapa le coin de sa bouche, elle se laissa ronronner.

 **\- Merde, Chaton !** Elle continua en léchant sa mâchoire, Toguro riposta en ajoutant un troisième doigt. Les fluides d'Akane furent abondants, il l'écarta ses murs intérieurs sans problème.

 **- _Nya_...** Elle feula et s'arrêta de le lécher, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Toguro, son corps trembla violemment. **Toguro !** Elle serra les dents, son ventre la faisait souffrir, elle eut désespérément besoin d'une libération. **S'il te plait...** Sanglota-t-elle.

Avec son pouce libre, il tourna autour de son clitoris en même temps que de la combler. Sa vitesse augmenta de plus en plus, il continua énergiquement et sentit au bout d'un moment les muscles intérieurs d'Akane se resserrer.

 **\- Vas-y ma Belle, tu y es presque.** Elle gémit en réponse, impuissante contre lui.

 **- _Nya_ , ah... !** La bouche ouverte, de la salive glissa entre ses lèvres. Les mouvements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, la pression augmenta chez Akane, encore, encore un peu. La tension atteignit son paroxysme et une puissante libération envahit Akane. Elle crie en s'accrochant à Toguro, l'exultation parcourait son corps tout entier. Toguro ne la lâcha pas, il persévéra avec ses mouvements pour satisfaire au maximum sa _neko_. Sous l'assaut de son premier orgasme, Akane ne put que subir l'instant. Entre les doigts de Toguro, coula sa libération chaude.

Après un moment d'euphorie, Toguro diminua ses mouvements jusqu'à s'arrêter, il portait toujours le corps moue d'Akane contre le mur. Elle respira difficilement, elle sentit et ne sentit plus aucun de ses membres en même temps. Elle eut l'impression que toutes ses forces furent évaporés, ainsi que la pression et tous sentiments. Son esprit devint libre, ou plutôt vide de tout. Elle bougea légèrement la tête contre Toguro, qui lui, caressa distraitement ses côtés, il la tenait toujours d'une main sur sa fesse. Il remonta sa main libre sur la tête d'Akane et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 **\- C'est bien Chaton.** Il posa un baiser sur son front. Il put voir qu'elle était repue dans son regard brumeux.

Akane le regarda sans vraiment le capter, un fort ronronnement sortit de sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux tout en appréciant les doigts sur sa tête. Toguro souffrit devant le contentement de sa _neko_ , il était si dur depuis tout à l'heure. Il respira contre ses cheveux, ils restèrent là un instant. Mais Toguro devenait impatient, affamé il serra les dents. Akane remarqua la tension chez son homme, elle releva la tête inquiète.

 **\- Toguro ?** Sa voix douce le fit sortir de sa concentration. Il remarqua son inquiétude.

 **\- Rien de grave Chaton, je suis simplement aussi excité que tu ne l'étais.** La réalisation se lit sur le visage d'Akane.

 **\- Je suis désolée, tu m'as aidé et...** Elle s'embarrassa de cette discussion. Il rit légèrement.

 **\- Je te le devais, c'est mon rôle d'assouvir tes besoins.**

 **\- Alors,** elle pinça ses lèvres en ne le regardant pas directement dans les yeux, **moi aussi je dois t'aider.**

L'image des lèvres d'Akane autour de son membre arriva dans la tête de Toguro, un craquement se fit entendre, son sous-vêtement s'est entaillé à cause de son écrasante érection. Les yeux de la _neko_ se posèrent sur son entre-jambe.

 **\- Hum... Je...** Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, Toguro la fixa.

 **\- Je te montrerais comment me donner du plaisir, mais aujourd'hui tu es mon centre intention tout entier.**

Il la porta donc plus loin, en passant une porte, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre sombre, mais le luxe était toujours là. Il l'allongea sur le grand lit, au-dessus de lourdes couvertures. Il caressa la tête et les joues rouges de sa _neko_ , peut-elle être encore plus désirable ? Il entreprit de la déshabiller lentement, il retira son gilet avec le t-shirt qui l'a déchiré précédemment. Elle se retrouva sous lui en sous-vêtements, pour ne pas la rendre mal à aise de son état, il enleva son propre blouson et t-shirt, qu'elle n'a pas manqué non plus de détruire. Il retira ensuite leurs chaussures à tous les deux avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Toguro garda sa patience, il voulait rallumer la faim d'Akane comme il se devait. Il lui donna un baiser langoureux, il prit son temps pour glisser ses mains sur elle, lui massant les hanches avec ses pouces.

Malgré son récent orgasme, Akane désirait continuer avec Toguro sur leur lancé. Elle n'y connaissait rien au sexe dans la pratique, elle savait juste théoriquement ce qui se passerait. Elle espérait énormément que Toguro la guiderai, elle voulait autant qu'il ait du plaisir qu'elle. Elle remonta ses genoux de chaque côté de lui, il en profita pour s'approcher et que leur parties intimes aient leur premier contact. Ils gémirent tous les deux, même avec les vêtements, ils se réjouirent de ce frottement. Akane passa ses bras autour du cou de Toguro en répondant au baiser, parce qu'il ne lui a pas laissé faire plus tôt. Il se retira pour enfin se concentrer sur sa poitrine. Il baisa sa peau tout le chemin pour arriver au soutien-gorge, il effleura son téton durci à travers le tissu. Akane soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux. Il continua jusqu'à baisser le vêtement, assez pour révéler le téton, sans plus tarder Toguro le met en bouche. Les gémissements commencèrent à sortir des lèvres de la _neko_. Il suça, joua avec sa langue et mordilla sa poitrine, Akane se tortilla et feula, la pression dans son bas-ventre recommença. Soudain, Toguro enleva son soutien-gorge pour plaire l'autre téton, sans barrière, il massa celui qu'il avait laissé.

De son côté, Akane serra d'une main les cheveux de Toguro, ses attentions sur sa poitrine l'excitèrent énormément. En gémissant, elle empoigna le drap sous elle et bascula ses hanches en avant, elle frotta sa culotte humide contre la partie serrée du pantalon de Toguro. En représailles, il prit entre ses dents le téton envoyant à Akane de la douleur mélangée à du plaisir. Les deux jouèrent et s'allumèrent l'un l'autre. Mais le contrôle de Toguro s'effondra à force de l'entendre et de la sentir. Brusquement, il se leva à la grande confusion d'Akane. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le retira, suivi de son sous-vêtement abîmé avec le sien. Son membre montra fièrement toute sa longueur, les veines ressortirent tellement qu'il en était dur à en mourir. Il agrippa les hanche d'Akane et l'attira vers lui, elle glapit et regarda timidement. Son visage a dû montrer de l'inquiétude, parce que Toguro l'embrassa. Il posa son front contre le sien et sans prévenir, s'engouffra en elle.

L'intrusion fit haleter Akane, elle griffa les draps et l'épaule de Toguro. Il ne l'avait pas complètement remplie, mais l'étirement était déjà assez impressionnant. Elle grimaça un peu en mordant sa lèvre, c'était légèrement douloureux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas par la suite. Il poussa un peu plus en gardant son regard sur elle, finalement il entra complètement, l'euphorie le submergea. Ce fut chaud, doux, si accueillant. Il poussa un râle en rentrant une deuxième fois, il n'allait pas la lâcher de sitôt. Il rentra à nouveau, encore, puis une fois de plus avant de sérieusement se mettre à pomper. Toujours avec les mains sur ses hanches, Toguro se redressa, déterminé à la faire crier, ce qui était en bonne voie. Akane resta agrippée aux draps à côté de sa tête, à chaque poussée elle gémit. Lorsqu'il accéléra, elle balança ses hanches en harmonie avec lui. Dieu, les deux étaient au paradis.

Akane se sentit pleine, complète, et les vas-et-viens étirèrent ses muscles à son plus grand bonheur. Elle entoura Toguro avec ses jambes, l'incitant à augmenter la vitesse. Elle adora les sensations, la petite douleur lorsqu'il frappa son col de l'utérus, elle n'arrêta pas de gémir et de feuler. Vient-elle à l'instant de miauler ? Toguro venait de toucher un endroit sensible et il continua de le frapper. Elle se cambra en le suppliant d'aller plus vite, d'y aller plus fort. Toguro l'obéit avec plaisir.

Enfin en train de la prendre, Toguro sourit diaboliquement en la regardant sous lui, lui mendier pour plus. Cette fille est parfaite dans son esprit, elle se donne volontiers à lui, elle est désirable à un point qui déchire ses sous-vêtements. Et son caractère, elle est si douce et piquante à la fois, très attentionnée avec ses proches, elle sera une compagne et une mère adéquate.

 **\- Toguro... !** Elle gémit en griffant son torse. **Je n'en peux plus...** Elle souffla avec son visage rougi.

Avec force, il martela en elle si puissamment, qu'il les emmena tous les deux à leur orgasme. Akane est la première à crier son plaisir à haut poumon, elle se cambra sous les assauts de Toguro. Ce dernier se déversa en elle après avoir senti ses murs l'emprisonner.

Le corps en sueur, les deux démons respirèrent lourdement de leur acte. Toguro prit Akane dans ses bras avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, la berçant il l'embrassa sur le front en la félicitant. Elle lui répondit en ronronnant et sa queue poilue frôla la cuisse de Toguro. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, Akane lui souffla une dernière chose.

 **\- Tu sais, tu n'as même enlevé tes lunettes.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce OneShot, je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite, mais j'ai réussi à l'écrire comme je le voulais.**

 **Cela m'a bien fait revoir mon passé simple.**


	2. Le petit-déjeuner

**Le petit-déjeuner**

Le soleil pénétra par la fenêtre et dérangea une nouvelle fois le sommeil d'Akane. Elle grimaça et gémit tout en plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle se réveilla lentement, ses pensées et sa conscience revinrent peu à peu. Lorsqu'elle se souvint des événements de la veille, elle se redressa précipitamment, mais le geste brusque la fit perdre son équilibre et elle retomba sur le moelleux matelas. Elle se tortilla sous les draps de façon à se mettre sur le dos, elle s'arrêta soudain et sentit une douleur au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ce n'était en aucun cas un rêve. Elle se frotta les yeux et réfléchit à sa situation.

A-t-elle réellement accepté d'être la compagne de Toguro ? Lui a-t-il réellement fait l'amour hier ? Elle soupira longuement et se mit à fixer le plafond, où résida un grand et luxueux lustre. Maintenant que tout est clair, que ses amis connaissent la vérité, et que son destin est scellé, va-t-elle l'accepter ? Peut-elle encore aller contre ça ? Le voulait-elle même ?

Trop de questions, trop d'incertitudes et d'angoisses l'envahirent. Elle eut réellement besoin de quelqu'un avec elle, pour elle. Elle soupira de nouveau. Toguro.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Akane n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni même Toguro entrer. Ce dernier découvrit sa _neko_ en pleine introspection sur le lit. Un petit sourire rusé se dessina, il lui fera penser à autre chose entre ces draps, beaucoup moins ennuyeux et plus libérateur. Il s'avança avec un plateau dans la main, il s'était réveillé plus tôt et avait demandé un déjeuner au lit pour sa Belle aux bois dormants. Il décida donc de la faire sortir de ses pensées.

 **\- Bonjour Chaton.** La voix de Toguro la surprit.

Elle sursauta et fit un bond de chat au coin de la pièce, enroulée dans le fin drap qui la recouvrit. Les autres draps et les oreillers s'envolèrent. Toguro ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle avait même les réflexes d'un chat.

Confuse, Akane le regarda comme s'il sortait de nulle part. Elle était si plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits extérieur. Quelle honte, avec une ouïe pareille. Elle se rendit compte de son geste et rougit profondément, belle impression qu'elle fait ! Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

 **\- Pourquoi être si timide ? Reviens donc sur le lit, je t'ai apporté ton déjeuner.** Annonça Toguro.

Il adora voir sa _neko_ s'embarrasser toutes seule, elle est tellement mignonne, il ne pense qu'à la faire plus rougir et accessoirement à la faire crier.

Akane se leva en tenant fermement le drap autour d'elle, elle s'approcha du lit le plus loin possible de Toguro et il le remarqua. Il fronça des sourcils, il posa le plateau sur le lit et se retrouva d'un coup devant elle. Akane haleta en sentant soudain Toguro, il l'attira à lui d'un bras autour de ses hanches et s'installa avec elle sur le lit. Elle fut assise sur ses genoux toujours cachée dans le drap blanc, il attrapa sans prévenir ses cheveux à la nuque.

 **\- Ne cherche pas à me fuir.** Grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

Akane déglutit en croisant le regard enflammé de Toguro. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ce geste si dominant et si menaçant lui envoya un sentiment de sécurité et de joie. Est-elle masochiste ? Pourtant, la sensation de ses cheveux tirés en arrière qui obligea à le regarder l'excita. Elle rougit en réalisant cela. Elle voulut détourner le regard, mais Toguro prit son menton pour de nouveau voir ses yeux. Elle réalisa soudain.

 **\- Tu as enlevé tes lunettes.** Elle déclara. Sa première phrase fit sourire Toguro.

 **\- Viens-tu seulement de le remarquer ?**

Akane se retint de le frapper, il eut un sourire moqueur et sa voix trahissait son amusement. Et aussi, elle voulut se frapper de dire quelque chose de si absurde. Mais ses pensées s'envolèrent en fixant les iris de Toguro, ce fut si profond qu'elle remarqua à peine qu'il caressa sa joue.

 **\- Je vais te nourrir. Si tu es sage, tu pourras admirer mes yeux quand il te plaira.** Toguro voulut rire en voyant l'expression offusquée d'Akane.

 **\- Me nourrir ? Non mais, je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie !** Elle gigotta pour sortir de l'emprise d'acier de Toguro. **Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Je me demandais quand ton côté rebelle allait reprendre le dessus.** Il en fut plus que ravi, si elle ne se tenait pas, il pourrait la punir. Bien qu'il lui réserve aussi quelque chose si elle restait calme.

 **\- Je peux manger toute seule, laisse-moi aller !** Continue d'exiger Akane. Toguro rapproche son visage.

 **\- Je ne te préviendrais qu'une seule fois,** il souffla à son oreille, **si tu ne restes pas sage, je devrais te punir.**

La menace sous-jacente fit frissonner Akane. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et son corps son réchauffa d'anticipation. La prévient-il de leur future étreinte embrasée ? Elle mord sa lève inférieure, est-ce si mal d'apprécier son contrôle et son autorité ?

 **\- Sinon ?** Osa-t-elle demander.

Un sourire diabolique envahi le visage de Toguro, il est vraiment chanceux de l'avoir, un tel esprit de contradiction, il pourrait la punir assez souvent. Il resserra donc sa poigne dans ses cheveux et mordilla la pointe de son oreille. Akane s'accrocha à ses épaules en feulant.

 **\- Essayes donc Chaton et tu verras.** Susurra Toguro.

Il la tint fermement d'un bras à la taille, avec l'autre il prit une nectarine dans le plateau et l'apporta à la bouche d'Akane. Elle lui lança un regard cinglant, elle ne savait pas si elle allait rester sage pour très longtemps. Elle voulut prendre le fruit dans sa main, mais Toguro l'éloigna.

 **\- Non, non, j'ai dit que j'allais te nourrir.** Avertit Toguro.

Akane fut mortifiée, il voulait vraiment qu'elle le défie ! Elle prit une inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver, elle ouvrit les yeux et accepta silencieusement en laissant tomber ses bras. Toguro approcha de nouveau le fruit et attendit qu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle le fit à contre cœur et croqua. Comme elle s'y était attendue avec la nectarine, du jus dégoulina et coula le long de son cou. Le visage de Toguro ne laissa rien paraître, mais Akane sut qu'il se délectait de la voir comme ça. En effet, il continua à la faire croquer le fruit en admirant le liquide sucré sur son cou, l'envie de la lécher et de suivre le chemin fut très fort.

Une fois fini, il posa le noyau et attrapa cette fois-ci un petit gâteau au chocolat. En voyant cela, Akane se dit qu'il avait trouvé sa faiblesse, du chocolat ! Elle n'allait certainement pas refuser. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec enthousiasme et gémit lorsqu'elle le mâcha en fermant les yeux. Trop prise avec son délice, elle ne remarqua pas la tension chez Toguro. Les bruits qu'elle émit excitèrent le grand combattant, son pantalon commença peu à peu à se serrer en assistant au spectacle gustatif de sa _neko_. Et elle était si sage et si enchantée à se laisser nourrir. Il adore qu'elle soit rebelle mais aussi obéissante, elle est vraiment exquise. Il s'approcha doucement pour poser un baiser sur son front, elle le regarda confusément avec ses yeux grands et innocents.

 **\- Mienne.** Souffla-t-il à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

Akane le regarda toujours aussi penaude. Mienne ? Lui aussi se plongeait dans ses pensées ? En tout cas, elle ne le comprit pas. Mais, aussitôt il souffla ses mots, il enleva le morceau de chocolat qui restait.

 **\- Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini.** Se plaignit-elle comme une enfant.

 **\- Mais moi aussi j'ai faim, ne soit pas égoïste.** Sa voix grave la captiva et elle vit le regard affamé de Toguro.

Un moment elle pensa qu'il voulait son gâteau, mais les sensations qu'elle ressentit et les ondes qu'il dégagea la fit se raviser. Encore une fois, elle devint timide et embarrassée, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude, mais intérieurement elle sut que ce ne serait plus pour longtemps.

La langue de Toguro débuta à la base de son cou, il remonta la ligne du jus et recommença avec une autre, puis encore. Akane balança doucement sa tête en arrière et donna un plus grand accès pour lui. La main de Toguro dans son dos remonta et empoigna de nouveau ses cheveux à la nuque, mais pas brusquement, presque amoureusement. Elle laissa sortir un gémissement lorsqu'il insista aux creux de son épaule. Il passa sa langue et raclait avec ses dents. Il ne la mordit pourtant pas, pas encore.

Les mains d'Akane restèrent sur ses épaules, elle essaya vainement de réfléchir quoi faire pour aussi le faire réagir, elle trouva injuste qu'il soit le seul en contrôle. Elle commença donc à caresser son cou de ses doigts, elle remonta vers ses cheveux et redescendit. Certes c'était peu, mais pour elle se fut un grand pas de toucher quelqu'un ainsi, délibérément avec pour but d'exciter. Déterminée, elle passa ses mains contre son torse et apprécia sans retenue les muscles développés cachés sous le tissu. Elle appuya un peu et retient un bruit en sentant la fermeté du corps de son amant. Avec une certaine gêne, elle réalisa que depuis un moment, son bas-ventre frétillait et qu'elle pouvait sentir ses fluides de plaisir entre ses cuisses nues. Inconsciemment, elle frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

 **\- Enfer, tu sens si bon.** Grogna-t-il gravement contre sa clavicule.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'y fasse aux sens développés chez les démons, ils pourraient tous sentir son excitation dans ces moments-là. Akane continua de caresser le corps de Toguro, ce dernier décida à son tour de passer sa main libre contre sa cuisse, il dévoile sa jambe du drap et la pelote tout le long. Une chaleur monta chez Akane et avec une envie soudaine, et du courage, elle attrapa le visage de Toguro et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle remue ses lèvres sans grandes expériences, mais il répondit avec ferveur. Elle entreprit un long et doux baiser, son cœur battait déjà rapidement et elle essaya d'accorder sa respiration.

Il sut ce qu'elle faisait, Toguro voyait bien que sa _neko_ essayait de prendre le dessus afin de s'habituer et d'apprendre. Il la laissa faire pour cette fois, ces moments de contrôle seront très rares plus tard.

Les frottements d'Akane se firent plus fréquents, ses petits bruits sortirent plus facilement en sentant la main baladeuse de Toguro sur sa cuisse. Il se rapprocha de son centre chaud, mais dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment, Akane geignit dans le baiser en fronçant les sourcils. Il brisa le contact en souriant.

 **\- Dis-moi Chaton, dis-moi ce que tu veux.** Toguro voulut vraiment l'obliger à mendier.

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas toujours me poser cette question ?** Se plaignit Akane. **Pourquoi poser la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?**

 **\- Je veux te l'entendre dire, j'aime voir ta timidité quand tu exprimes tes désires.** Susurra-t-il.

 **\- Vraiment toi…** Elle souffla en rougissant.

 **\- Vraiment adorable.** Commenta Toguro.

 **\- Tais-toi !**

Akane cacha son visage en dessous de son cou, elle put entendre et sentir le battement du cœur de Toguro. Lui aussi battait rapidement. Ce dernier commença à s'impatienter.

 **\- Je veux te goûter, mes sens sont embrumés par ton parfum.** Déclara-t-il.

Il allongea soudain Akane sur le lit, les jambes dans le vide, Toguro s'accroupit et empoigne ses mollets. Il tira et d'un geste rapide, enleva le drap blanc. Sous la surprise, Akane cria en voulant se couvrir.

 **\- Tuguro !** Elle afficha un air faussement de colère.

Il lui sourit simplement et regarda avidement entre ses cuisses. Elle rougit en le voyant se lécher les lèvres, elle voulut fermer ses jambes, mais il les retint fermement.

 **\- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Elle commença à paniquer, elle se demanda son intention.

Toujours sans lui répondre, il s'approcha et se mit à baiser sa cuisse intérieure. Elle se rebiffa en mettant plus de force à fermer, mais il fut infiniment plus fort. Il agrandit même l'ouverture en levant une jambe pour mieux lécher le long de sa cuisse. Akane gémit et ferma les yeux, sa poitrine bougea vite et profondément. Son corps frissonna et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Soudain elle poussa un cri, Toguro avait passer sa langue contre son clitoris. Ce dernier se réjouit de sa réaction. Akane réalisa ce qu'il faisait et essaya de l'arrêter.

 **\- Ne… Ne fais pas ça… Pas ici !** Elle s'obstina en gigotant, mais Toguro se remit à lécher et ne se stoppa pas, pas en si bon chemin.

Elle gémit, feula et pleurnicha de ses attentions. Elle secoua sa tête et lui demanda désespérément qu'il arrête, elle n'e pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle saisit même le haut de sa tête par les cheveux et poussa pour le retirer. C'était comme essayer de pousser une montagne, ici de muscles.

Il voulut rire, Toguro continua de tourner sa langue et dégusta au passage ses sucs, l'odeur le rendit fou de plaisir et le goût faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il entendit Akane feuler de plus en plus fort en l'insultant de mots intelligibles. Il frotta son index à son entrée, ses fluides le recouvrèrent il l'inséra.

Akane réagit en gémissant plus profondément, elle allait perdre la tête, ses sensations étaient trop, elle sentit son centre palpiter et se contracta à chaque coup de langue, le doigt miracle ajouta plus de pression. Elle ouvrit la bouche lui crier une dernière fois d'arrêter, mais un cri silencieux sorti et elle ses cambra lorsque deux doigts, et non un, rejoignirent le premier. Sa respiration s'arrêta pour reprendre plus difficile encore, les mains trouvèrent rapidement les draps pour s'accrocher. L'assaut causa une montée de larme de plaisir, sa voix remplit la chambre et se fit surement entendre à travers tout le bâtiment.

La sueur la couvrit, sa peau rougit, ses cheveux furent en vrac sur le matelas, cette vision fit durcir très fort le membre de Toguro. Il continua de la tourmenter, il jubila des cris et lamentations de sa _neko_ , oui il adore l'entendre pleurer de plaisir et de le supplier d'arrêter, il lui apprendra bientôt à faire de même, mais pour cette fois en avoir plus.

 **\- TOGURO !** Akane cria de toute ses forces lorsqu'elle se sentit proche, très proche.

Elle eut l'impression d'être faite de lave, la pression dans son bas-ventre la fit souffrir délicieusement, elle avait besoin, elle devait se libérer pour ne pas devenir folle. Heureusement, Toguro ne cessa pas, il ne la taquina pas et l'emmena vers son orgasme, quasi explosive. Son corps tout entier se cambra et ses muscles se tendirent. Elle ne savait pas que sa voix pouvait être si aiguë.

Akane se laissa aller contre le matelas, elle respira lourdement et garda les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait plus aucunes forces, son esprit se vida à nouveau, elle voulut simplement s'endormir là de suite. Mais son amant eut une autre idée.

Toguro se leva pour admirer son travail. En la voyant somnolente, il décida de rapidement continuer avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience, il n'allait pas la laisser encore.

Il se déshabilla complètement et la surplomba, il commença à l'embrasser pour la ramener à la réalité, il descendit sur ses seins et entreprit de les téter. Ses mans chaudes parcoururent son corps, il caressa ses côtes, ses hanches, pour finir à malaxer ses cuisses. Toguro se plaça d'ailleurs entre ses cuisses chaudes, son membre dur et lancinante frotta la fente humide d'Akane. Cette dernière gémit de nouveau sous ses attentions, elle ne pensait pas avoir encore de la voix.

Avec impatiente et brutalité, Toguro s'inséra en elle. Se fut facile, mais elle resta néanmoins toujours serrée. Akane cria de surprise et un peu de douleur, mais cette entrée fracassante lui envoya une vague de plaisir. Elle pense sérieusement qu'elle est masochiste, du moins un peu. Après son entrée, Toguro n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, il savait qu'elle était prête pour lui, il débuta agressivement ses mouvements tout en mordillant ses tétons. Les mains d'Akane agrippèrent ses épaules et elle synchronisa ses hanches avec lui, bien qu'il soit intense et rapide.

Le bruit de leur corps et de leurs gémissements remplit la chambre, pour Toguro se serait plutôt des grognements. Un son guttural si grave et fort masculin qui fit frissonner Akane, elle aimait ça, être dominé par lui, être dans ses soins, en sécurité et surtout qu'il l'adore comme il le fait en ce moment.

Dans un mouvement rapide et soudain, Akane se retrouva sur les genoux et les mains sur le matelas. Ce changement de position l'intrigua, mais elle ne put rien demander parce qu'il reprit ses balancements. Le nouvel angle la liquéfia, par instinct elle se coucha complètement contre le matelas, sa tête posée sur les draps dont ses doigts s'y filaient. En sommes, elle se retrouva le dos courbé avec les fesse en l'air et les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, serrant pour sa vie les draps.

La prise de Toguro sur ses hanches était ferme, ses allers et retours aussi. Ses doigts se plantèrent de plus en plus dans la chaire de sa _neko_ , il perdait le contrôle. Être devenu démon lui avait donner du pouvoir certes, avec d'autre chose, mais il avait reçu un côté démoniaque à contenir. Il réussissait sans problème à le faire, jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait que ses sentiments de dominance et de possessivités sur Akane dépassaient le raisonnable, l'envie d'elle et de l'avoir rien que pour lui était insupportablement fort. Maintenant qu'il avait, son démon intérieur réclama ce qu'il lui revenait. Les yeux de Toguro s'instillèrent en rouge, des canines poussèrent, ses muscles se durcissent et se développèrent jusqu'à voir ses veines sortir. Son membre a dû également grossir, il se sentit plus à l'étroit et Akane cria son nom.

Elle le sentit changer, il était plus grand à l'intérieur d'elle, il la remplissait au possible, sa paroi entière fut frottée avec une grande intensité. Par curiosité, elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et la vue l'effraya en même temps qui l'excita. Toguro se trouvait en forme démoniaque, l'aura et le pouvoir remplissaient l'air, elle fut enveloppée de son odeur et de sa puissance. Elle mouilla d'avantage et s'en embarrassa. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rester dans ses pensées, Toguro empoigna ses cheveux trop brutalement à son goût et la ramena contre lui. Le corps d'Akane se colla contre lui, il enfonça une main dans sa hanche et avec l'autre dans ses cheveux, la força dans un baiser enfiévré. Son démon a définitivement pris le relais.

Sa langue poussa dans sa bouche et elle suffoqua presque, la douleur et le plaisir qu'il lui fit subir, l'emmena au paradis, ironiquement par un démon. Il la poussa violement contre le lit et la garda contre lui, elle cambra à nouveau son corps et les coups du démon se firent tellement forts et rapides qu'elle commença à sentir de la douleur. Et à son grand désarroi, elle mouilla encore plus fort. Elle sentit sa langue chaude à son épaule et ensuite ses canines. Il poussa des râles graves prêt de son oreille et sentit qu'elle allait jouir encore. Elle essaya de le prévenir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler un seul mot cohérent, pourtant il semblait l'avoir compris.

En effet, Toguro sentit les muscles autour de son membre se serrer et il remarqua, sous des gémissements, la tentative de sa _neko_ à parler. Mais son démon voulut continuer, la marquer comme sienne. Il se laissa alors creuser ses canines dans le creux du cou d'Akane, lorsque celle-ci se libéra. Il mordit fort, sa _neko_ pleurnicha de douleur dans son extase. Il lécha la blessure et admira sa marque, son début de lien.

Akane pleura presque de douleur sous l'assaut incessant du démon, elle avait joui et il l'avait mordu très fort, à sang. Et puis ses coups ne cessèrent pas, elle adora ça bien qu'elle ne voulût pas se l'avouer.

Son membre gonfla de plus en plus, son orgasme approcha et Toguro pilonna sa _neko_ comme jamais, son aura de puissance fit trembler les meubles, il arriva avec furie au bout. L'odeur du sang se fit plus forte, son regard dévia entre ses jambes pour voir un filet de sang entre eux. Il rugit d'appréciation, il avait eu la veille sa virginité et elle avait saigné, mais là c'est lui la cause. Pourtant, il vit sa _neko_ se tordre de plaisir, son démon rugit de plaisir. Elle est parfaite et à lui. Il la cloua plus profondément dans le matelas et avec un râle démoniaque, les yeux rouge brillant, il se déversa en elle. Sa libération entraîna un nouvel orgasme chez Akane.

La respiration des deux démons furent lourdes, Toguro grogna encore à son oreille et Akane poussa des petits miaulements. Il revint à sa forme normale et entoura ses bras autour d'elle, étant toujours au-dessus et en elle. La queue poilue d'Akane s'entoura aussi autour de lui, ils se serrèrent mutuellement ensemble, dans une étreinte à toute épreuve. Ils ne dirent rien et restèrent là à s'enlacer. Toguro posa mille et un baiser sur Akane, tandis qu'elle ronronna de tout son être.

* * *

 **Du coup, j'ai fait une suite et je compte écrire d'autres scènes, continuer cette histoire de façon simple et courte, ainsi que d'écrire une jolie et joyeuse fin.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
